The Queen and the Butler II: The Maid and the King
by Tigrissa18
Summary: THE QUEEN AND THE BUTLER SEQUEL: Its been 9 months since Kyla woke up from her Angel Flu Coma, and things have since returned to a state of normality for the Phantomhive house hold with a few odds and ends. Now… with odd things popping up, things are sure to stir again. How will the new King handle his lead Maid? READ THE QUEEN AND THE BUTLER FIRST!
1. Ch 1: Suprises and Popping Questions

The Maid and the King

Sequel to The Queen and the Butler: Its been 9 months since Kyla woke up from her Angel Flu Coma, and things have since returned to a state of normality for the Phantomhive house hold with a few odds and ends. Now… with odd things popping up, things are sure to stir again. How will the new King handle his lead Maid?

Chapter 1

Secrets and Popping Questions

* * *

**Tigrissa18: I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAACK~**

**IwuvSoul: YAY!**

**Ermy-Wurm: THE TABLES HAVE TURNED. **

**Tigrissa18: Four Chapters right on the get go! Happy Birthday IwuvSoul! :D**

**Ermy Wurm: THE TABLES HAVE FREAKING TURNED. **

**Tigrissa18: Um... Ermy, we get it. The tables have turned. Its not the Queen and the Butler anymore, its the Maid and the King. **

**Ermy Wurm: THE TABLES HAVE TURNED! **

**Tigrissa18: *Slowly reaches for her stack of duct tape***

**ONTO THE NEW STORY, THE MAID AND THE KING!**

* * *

The morning was perfect. Ice crystals hung from the windows and a gentle breeze blew. It was the start of winter. A maid dressed in black and purple walked down one of the halls, humming to herself. "On the first day of christmas my true love gave to me…" She lightly sung, her voice like silk. "A first kiss on my cheek"

"Now now…" A butler said. He stepped out of a room and hugged the Maid lightly. He dressed in all black and had black hair, part of it framing his face. "that isn't how the song goes, My lady"

"Then how would you like me to sing it, My lord?" She asked, cocking her head to the side. Her long white hair followed, cascading to her right. Bright purple eyes glowed behind white hair and met with red ruby eyes. "The way it was made" He replied.

She playfully hit him on the shoulder. "Sebastian! Let me have fun! Its only once a year the christmas season comes around and thanks to the girls i've gotten into it completely! If I cant sing it the way i want… then what the hell was it meant for?"

"Ah, thats where you're wrong" The butler, Sebastian chuckled. "It was made to be sung the way it is wrote, Kyla"

"But you never gave me a partridge in a pear tree" The Maid, Kyla pouted.

"I put a pear tree in last summer and since then a partridge has made it its home" Sebastian replied.

"Alright… you win. On the first day of christmas my true love gave to me… a partridge in a pear tree" Kyla sung.

"Thats better' Sebastian smiled, kissing her lightly.

She smiled under the kiss then forced him away. "Enough… as much as I love your kisses, we have breakfast to make"

"We do" Sebastian said.

They both walked to the kitchen and saw Balderoy cooking. "Balderoy… are you going to burn anything today?" Kyla scolded.

"Not this mornin'!" Balderoy said. "I'll make Lady Koyuki somethin' special for her Birthday!"

"How did you know it was her birthday Baldo?" Kyla raised an eye brow.

"She blabbed about it to us servants" Balderoy said.

"Hmm… yeah okay" Kyla walked over and took every pan from his hand. "This is her first birthday without her birth parents. I _will not_ tolerate anything less than perfection from you, Finny, and Mey-Rin. If so much as one thing is ruined on this day not only will I give you all nightmares horrid enough to piss yourselves, you will be skinned alive" Kyla said.

Balderoy backed up. "Y-yeah… sure! I'll uh… just go make sure Finny ain't destroyin' the garden or nothin…" Balderoy ran out and Kyla smiled. "Ah, so today is little Koyuki's birthday. Nine years old, right?" Sebastian asked.

"Correct" Kyla said. "I've always done extraordinary things for her on her birthday… but this is the first time I can act like a mother, not a maid"

"I see, so this is very important to you" Sebastian said. "It is. Sebastian, you wouldn't mind helping, would you?" Kyla asked.

"Not at all" Sebastian said.

"Good… listen I planned to make Koyuki a doll but I ran out of supplies. I ordered more, while I'm making her birthday cake today I need you to get those things for me" Kyla said, pulling a paper from her pocket. She handed it to Sebastian and he nodded. "I'll get these things for you" Sebastian said. He gave a knowing smile and put the paper in his pocket. "Hey… you don't ever smile like that unless you're planning something" Kyla noticed.

"Maybe, or I am just pleased" Sebastian said. "If you'll excuse me, I have to wake the young lord"

Kyla smiled. "He's so devoted to Ciel…" She muttered. "_Will he… will he go through with eating his soul? I ponder…" _ She thought.

* * *

With breakfast finished, Kyla walked up stairs to a room. She knocked on it gently and opened it. Peering inside, was a black haired little girl in a room covered in purple. She was sleeping in the bed still, clutching a few stuffed dolls. Kyla giggled slightly and walked in. She shook the child a little bit. "Koyuki… its time to wake up sweetie…"She said kindly.

Her blue eyes fluttered open and she looked to Kyla, and broke out in a wide smile. "Mama!" She giggled, launching up and hugging her. Kyla smiled. "Good morning Koyuki. Happy birthday" Kyla said.

Koyuki giggled brightly and stood up. "I'll be down for breakfast in a minute! I promise mama!"

"I'll be waiting for you. Allow me to wake your sister" Kyla smiled.

Koyuki nodded and she giggled, running to her closet. "What should I wear mama?" She asked.

"Your cutest dress" Kyla smiled.

Koyuki once again giggled and dug through her closet. Kyla chuckled to herself and walked one door down the hall. She opened it and in black, there was a girl who blended in quite nicely with the room decor. "Yuki…" Kyla said. The teen rolled over in her bed, grumbling at something or other.

Kyla sighed. "Yuki… Ciel is half nude down the hall" Kyla said.

"WHAT!?" Yuki exclaimed, sitting up in her bed and blushing like mad.

Kyla laughed. "Dirty, dirty Yuki" Kyla teased.

"Shut up" Yuki said, throwing a book at Kyla. She caught it and smiled. "Its your sisters birthday, surely you'd prefer me to wake you up than her"

"Yeah… i don't think Koyuki jumping on me is a good idea… why did you have to say that?" Yuki asked. "Could you have woken me up like a normal mother?"

"Yuki, you and I both know we aren't normal. Now get dressed. And i really wasn't kidding, Ciel is down the hall" Kyla said.

Yuki blushed and practically flew out of bed, making Kyla chuckle.

She walked out and went down the hall. She came to Ciel's room and peered through the barely open door, catching the tail end of a conversation.

"Fine… just dont make the largest deal out of it" Ciel told him.

Sebastian had a small smile on his face as he finished Ciel's tie. "I will not. Thank you, Young Master"

Sebastian stood and walked out. He found Kyla standing outside and he smiled. "You weren't there for long, were you?" he asked.

"No… what is this… "it" you were talking to Ciel about?" Kyla asked.

"Nothing of your concern. You will find out tonight" Sebastian smiled.

"Tonight is Koyuki's party" Kyla said. "There wont be any room for anything between now and then! Anyway… look could you go down for breakfast? I need to ask Ciel something myself"

Sebastian nodded to her and walked away. Kyla sighed slightly and knocked on Ciel's door. "Young Master… may i ask a few things?" Kyla asked.

Ciel opened it. "Yes" He replied.

"Today is Koyuki's birthday, I was pondering if I could decorate part of the manor for a small party within the house hold for Koyuki. Its her ninth birthday and first without her birth parents. I know she will be reminded, so i want to cover it up with only fun intentions and good memories instead of letting her be able to think how her real parents aren't here. May I?" Kyla asked.

Ciel thought about this, and smiled slightly. "Alright… you can" he said.

"Thank you Ciel. Also, i'm going to be using the kitchen part of the day. its for a cake for Koyuki" She said.

"Thats fine as well" Ciel replied. "Make sure other things can still be done" Ciel said.

"I will… thank you. I really want her birthday to be special. Thank you Ciel" Kyla smiled.

"You're welcome" Ciel said.

They both left the room and headed to the dining hall. Koyuki and Yuki were already there, happily conversing and giggling. Ciel went to Koyuki andgae a very small smile. "Happy birthday Koyuki" He said.

"Thank you, Nii-San" Koyuki smiled.

Sebastian walked out of the kitchen, bringing out plates for breakfast. Koyuki's was a little different than the others. She giggled and got up, hugging Kyla. "Thank you Mama" She said. "YOu're welcome dear. I love you" Kyla said.

"I love you too mama" Koyuki smiled.

She went back to her seat and she smiled. "I will be working on lunch and… other preparations today. Sebastian will be out getting some needed things for the manor" Kyla started, winking to Sebastian. "So… today we will be mostly unaccessable" Kyla said.

Yuki nodded. "I understand"

"Why wont you be around most of the day?" Koyuki asked.

"We are doing something that requires both of us, thats why" Kyla smiled.

"Alright" Koyuki smiled, oblivious.

"_So innocent" _Kyla thought, smiling slightly. "_This is going to be the best birthday for her ever" _

* * *

Near dinner, Sebastian arrived back to the manor. He slipped into the kitchen where Kyla was busily making fresh, handmade frosting while the cake cooled. "Why aren't you doing it quickly?" Sebastian asked.

"You can't rush perfection, Sebastian-kun" Kyla said. "I already mentioned, this birthday has to be the best for Koyuki"

He lightly chuckled, coming behind her and hugging her from behind. "Look… I think you could hurry up just a little bit. Its nearly dinnertime. Surely you've been working on that too" Sebastian smiled.

"I have. There is a roast in the oven and i have potatoes boiling now. And soon I will have vegetables steaming" Kyla said.

"I see" Sebastian said, looking over to the food she was cooking. "And… this cake?"

"I have two different flavors, a regular kind and a chocolate. Koyuki is actually very simple, but i know she likes both so i'm making a layered cake. It will be vanilla on the bottom, chocolate on top, with strawberry flavored frosting" Kyla said.

"You really have planned this out, haven't you?" Sebastian asked, taking something out of one of the bags he had.

"Yes" Kyla smiled.

Sebastian smiled slightly and kissed her cheek. "Well, I will let you finish up with that frosting, I'll these to your room" Sebastian said.

Kyla smiled brightly. "Thank you, Sebastian-kun. I love you" She smiled.

"I love you too, Kyla-hime" Sebastian said.

He left the kitchen and she giggled with a blush. "Well, there is one thing. He's much sweeter that Polara was" She giggled to herself.

She continued with the frosting and was soon done. At that time, dinner was ready. and she took the roast out, letting it cool. She smiled to herself as she finished dinner preparations. "_I will finish the cake, then go up to my room and make Koyuki's present. It will be fantastic_" Kyla thought.

Once things were done, she plated them and walked them to the dining room where Koyuki, Yuki,and Ciel were waiting. She smiled brightly and set down the plates. "Enjoy you three" Kyla smiled.

"Thanks Mama" Koyuki giggled.

"Thank you" The teens replied, Yuki slightly blushing.

Kyla looked to Koyuki and held back giggles. "My, that is a very nice dress Koyuki. You've had it for a while too, haven't you?" Kyla asked.

"Yep! I got it last Christmas i remember!"

Kyla smiled brightly and Sebastian came out. He went to Yuki and whispered something to her, something Kyla couldn't hear. Yuki was laughing a little bit when he finished. "Y-yeah! go ahead!" She chuckled.

Kyla raised an eyebrow. "Alright… what is so important you could have asked with the rest of us listening?"

"As I said earlier, My Lady, you'll find out tonight" Sebastian smiled.

Kyla sighed and playfully shook her head. "Yeah alright. Come over here smart one"

They walked back into the kitchen and Kyla started frosting the cake. "Okay, i have decorations sitting in my room. I would appreciate it if you went to put them up in the main room of the Manor. Please. All of this has to be done before they are done eating. Please" Kyla said

"I will assist in anyway I can" Sebastian said, giving small bow.

"Thank you. I'll be done with this in a few minutes…" Kyla said.

Sebastian nodded in understanding and left. Kyla sighed with smile and started to work a bit faster. "_This will be her best night. I swear it" _

* * *

When the three were done eating, Sebastian came in with a blind fold. "Please excuse me, Koyuki" He said kindly.

He put it over her eyes and she tensed up. "Whats going on!?" She exclaimed.

"Koyuki, its your birthday, isn't it?" Yuki chuckled. "We're taking you to a surprise"

She loosed up. "Oh.. okay!" she smiled.

"Sorry for being gone all day honey" Kyla smiled, now with them.

"Mama!" Koyuki giggled. "Yep, I'm here. Your father and I love you very much, thats why we did all of this for you. I hope you will like it" Kyla said.

Koyuki couldn't stop giggling as she was led to the main room of the manor. When the blind fold was removed, she gasped in happiness. "Mama… Papa. Its beautiful!" Koyuki said.

The room was decorated in festive purple ribbon with touches of black and pink, and the other servants were by a small table that was set up. It had a cake and a few boxes on it. "Happy Birthday Lady Koyuki!" The three smiled. Tanaka stood there with his tea, chucking as he always did.

Yuki led her sister to the center of the room and spun her around, smiling. "Happy 9th birthday, Little Sister. I love you" Yuki smiled.

"Thank you Nee-chan!" Koyuki smiled.

Kyla and Sebastian joined the pair and smiled to one another. "Your father set the decorations, I wrapped all of your gifts and made the cake" Kyla smiled.

"I love it! Its adorable" Koyuki giggled.

"We both are glad" Sebastian said.

Ciel came over and lightly ruffled Koyuki's hair. She replied by squeezing him in a hug. "Thank you for letting Mama and Papa do this for me, Nii-San" Koyuki smiled.

"You're welcome Koyuki" Ciel replied.

Koyuki smiled and spun around the room, her dress floating up and making a beautiful show. "Its… amazing. I love it. You all put so much into it for me I can tell! Thank you!" She giggled.

Sebastian and Kyla both smiled and they had to resist falling into an embrace. "She's very cute when she is happy" Kyla smiled.

"Almost like a cat" Sebastian smiled.

"You obsess far too much over cats" Kyla said.

"Would you prefer me to obsess over something else?" Sebastian asked.

"No, cats are fine" Kyla chuckled.

The two were lost in conversation that they forgot about the next part, which was of corse something Koyuki loved to do very much. Yuki nudged them slightly. "Is this it?" She asked.

"Oh, No" Kyla smiled.

She went to the corner and pulled out the gramophone. She put on a record and started playing it. Koyuki squealed in joy and Ciel realized what was going on. He sighed and offered his hand out to Koyuki. Seeing as he was closest to her age, he would dance with her.

"Nii-san, you dance?" Koyuki giggled.

"Sebastian taught me one dance" Ciel said.

Koyuki smiled lightly as they started to dance, giggling. Yuki smiled at the sight and Sebastian gave a small bow. "May I have your hand for a dance?" He asked her.

"Sure… dad" Yuki chuckled, taking Sebastian's hand.

They started dancing and Kyla held back chuckles. "Well, aren't you being rather kind, Sebastian" Kyla said to herself.

When the song came to an end, Yuki met eyes with Ciel and she went to him. He offered his hand and she took it graciously. Koyuki giggled and walked to Sebastian. "Papa, can I dance with you?" She asked.

"Well, I am a little tall, Koyuki" Sebastian said.

"So? Height doesn't matter" Koyuki smiled.

Sebastian playfully sighed and a new song started. They started to dance and Kyla smiled. "_A father daughter dance for both of them… that is special" _ She thought.

She was off in thoughts when Koyuki came running over, tugging at Kyla's dress. "Mama! You should dance with Papa!" Koyuki giggled.

"Oh… should i really?" Kyla asked.

"Yep" Koyuki smiled.

"Alright… a song or two" Kyla smiled.

Koyuki giggled and she shoved her "mother" to her "Father" and watched. They took a standard waltz stance and started to dance. Kyla smiled with a very small blush. "That was nice, what you did for the girls" She said. "Dancing with both of them… Sebastian that was sweet" She smiled.

"Well not many can deny Koyuki something she asks for. So, i had to. I offered to Yuki because I thought it would be nice" Sebastian explained.

"Well, you're right. Not many can say no to Koyuki" Kyla replied. They twirled around and she smiled. "Sebastian-kun" She said quietly. "You're the light to me. You light up that endless tunnel of pitiful darkness i've always slept in. Not only have you waken me up but you've shown me not to be afraid of the brighter side of life anymore. For that I thank you" Kyla smiled.

"I'm honored to be such a large part of you life" Sebastian replied, pulling her slightly closer. She smiled softly and took the chance to put her head on his chest. "Sebastian-kun… I love you" She said.

"I love you too Kyla-hime"Sebastian replied.

They danced for a few moments more and he smiled. "Kyla… I have a gift to give to Koyuki he said.

"Do you? well go on i suppose gifts could start now" She said.

Sebastian smiled and momentarily parted from Kyla Yuki realized what was going on and shoved the other servants out of the room for the moment. When they were out, she turned back to watched the scene. Sebastian gracefully dropped to one knee with his head bowed down. It was like a position he took when taking an important order from Ciel. From his pocket, he brought a black box. Kyla watched this, and pondered what the big deal was. Koyuki watched and started completely giggling, happy. Sebastian smiled and opened the box, revealing a diamond on a gold band. Kyla realized what was going on and clapped her hands over her mouth, as to refrain from ruining the moment with speech.

"The words you just said to me, I could not have said better, my queen. A demon among demons, thats who I was. All I wanted was a particular soul, but since meeting you I've found something better than any sweet soul, and that is the angelic love you have for those close to you. Nine months ago, we both got our heads on straight, and confessed love. Now, I ask you this question. Kyla Darkfield, Queen of Demons, will you marry me?"

"Sebastian… kun…" Kyla said hoarsely, not believing the moment. "I… I… Sebastian… yes" Kyla said.

Koyuki cheered in happiness and Yuki smiled, slightly hugging Ciel. "Finally… he gets his head out of his ass completely" Yuki smiled.

Sebastian stood immediately and slipped the ring to Kyla's hand. She teared up and kissed him deeply. "Sebastian-kun" She murmured after they parted. "That… this is an amazing gift… its for me and Koyuki… isn't it? How did you get the money?" She asked.

"I gave Papa the money" Koyuki smiled. "I wanted Papa to buy you a pretty thing for Christmas, but he got you more than that!"

"We approved of it… thats what Sebastian was coming to us for. It was to be a surprise for you" Ciel said.

"Thats…. thats so nice of you all" Kyla said, simply hugging sebastian now. "Thank you for accepting" Sebastian said.

"No… thank you… I'll never be alone again… I'll never be alone again… Sebastian oh thank you! I won't be insane anymore… I wont be crazy… I'll always have someone to talk to… Oh Sebastian-kun… Oh i love you… more than any word nor ring can describe" Kyla said to him.

"I'm glad" Sebastian smiled.

Koyuki giggled and ran up, hugging them both. "I can see how its a present for her as well' Kyla smiled, wiping her tears then ruffling Koyuki's hair. "Is so she can have her parental figures… together"

Sebastian nodded and picked Koyuki up. "Happy birthday" Sebastian said to her. "Thank you papa. Congratulations" She smiled.

Kyla looked to Yuki. "Go let the other servants inside again… i think we are clear" Kyla smiled.

Yuki nodded and did so, and the party continued, Koyuki loving every moment with her family.

* * *

**I'm back guys! I made the sequel! I was going to post it ASAP, but then The Lovely IwuvSoul introduced me to Wattpad, and i went to her profile and found her birthday, so I decided: Write as much as i can and post it on her birthday! Its amazing. So, there will be four chapters in a row posted today, YOU'RE WELCOME FICTIONERS AND MY AMAZING VIRTUAL CUBS (- Followers) :D**

~Tigrissa18

**P.S.: I'll get the next chapter out after all of these ASAP**

**~T18**


	2. Ch 2: Announcements, Announcements

Chapter 2

Announcements, Announcements

* * *

**Tigrissa18: CHAPTER 2 OF 4 FOR THE DAY :D**

**Ermy Wurm: *Talks through duct tape* THE TABLES HAVE TURNED. **

**Tigrissa18: Ermy... shut the hell up. **

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

"Do you have to go?" Koyuki asked, tugging at her mothers dress.

"Yes Koyuki, I have to. I promise I will only be gone a week" Kyla said.

Kyla was packing a small bag to travel with. She had stated that the demons had to know of her engagement, otherwise there would be an outrage.

"Why cant you take her with you, Kyla?" Yuki asked.

"Well, Koyuki is Angel and you have Angel like energy. I can't take either of you because they will be incredibly suspicious of me if I do bring one of you. Sebastian is needed, thats why he isn't coming" Kyla explained.

Koyuki seemed disappointed at this and slightly sighed. "Okay…"

"It means you and Yuki have your father all to yourselves…" Kyla tried.

Koyuki then smiled. "Thats right! It does!" She giggled.

Kyla smiled and kissed Koyuki's forehead, then Yuki's. "I swear, I will only be gone a week. No more. It takes a while to traverse worlds though, thats why it will take me a week" Kyla said.

They walked out to the main door and Kyla smiled. Sebastian saw them and walked over. "So you are leaving already?" He asked.

"I have to. the sooner the better" Kyla said, smiling slightly.

"Bye mama" Koyuki giggled, hugging Kyla one more time.

"Goodbye Koyuki, Yuki please make sure you both behave. Koyuki, if you don't your father has permission to string you up in the cellar by your toes" Kyla teased, making Koyuki squeal in fear and hide behind her sister. "I won't misbehave! I promise!" She exclaimed.

Kyla and Yuki laughed while Sebastian simply cracked a smile. "See you all later" Kyla smiled, leaving finally.

Yuki chuckled. "This will be an interesting week" She said.

Koyuki went to Sebastian. "Would you really put me up in the cellar by my toes?" She asked.

"No. Your mother was teasing you" Sebastian informed.

"Oh… okay! Can i help you make Ciel's tea?" She asked.

"I suppose' Sebastian said, walking away. Koyuki followed and Yuki smiled. She walked upstairs to Ciel's study, where he was working on work of some kind.

* * *

Within the day,Kyla arrived in the demon world. She looked around with a small sigh. It was home, yes. But, there was another place that felt more home than that. She found her way back to the castle. It was large and was very dark in color. there was a garden she had grown herself over many years. Some maids were tending to the plants when they saw her. "Your highness!" They immediately exclaimed. Kyla sighed. "Hello Julie, Hello Clare" She said.

They nodded in recognition and continued to work. When she opened the door, she was greeted by a few butlers and maids. "Welcome back to the castle, your highness" They greeted at once.

"You heard Clare and Julie exclaim, didn't you?" She asked.

"Yes" They replied.

She sighed and three other demons approached. they seemed to be messengers. "My lady… you said you would come back with a message… do you have one for the kingdom?" They asked at once.

'Yes… send the entire kingdom to gather at noon tomorrow in the courtyards. I have a few announcements for them" Kyla said.

"right away" the three said, disappearing as quickly as they came.

"Shall I attend to a dinner, my lady?" A maid asked.

"Perhaps a bath?" Another asked.

"I'm only to be here a week. I… have things to do in the human world still and i will onyl be here to give my news, then after that week i will leave" Kyla said. "So, anything that needs to be tended to i will tend to it myself"

"Of course" They said, backing off.

Kyla sighed and brought her bag up stairs. she walked through the long twist of hallways and came to her room. It was large and roomy with a full wardrobe, a mirror and place for make up, a small table with two chairs, as if for playing games. She had a grand bed that was purple in color and right next to that, on a night stand, was a pillow holding a silver crown. A sign of her regin over the place known as hell. Sighing once more, Kyla tossed her bag onto the bed and sat in one of the plush chairs, just trying to relieve her own stress levels from simply being there. "I cant believe i dared to do this" She thought.

* * *

"I miss Mama" Koyuki said, picking at her dinner.

"That doesn't mean you can't eat Koyuki" Yuki told her.

"But i'm worried!" Koyuki said.

"About what? They cant attack her she could kill them all without even trying" Yuki said.

"I know that… but…" Koyuki started.

"Look, Koyuki, she will be back in a week and i'm sure she will come back with some amazing story to tell you about how it was and what she said and the like. Then she will probably apologize for not taking you with since she couldn't and will probably bring something back for everyone" Yuki said.

"Okay…" Koyuki sighed, starting to eat.

Yuki sighed as well and started to eat. "You can handle Koyuki very well…" Ciel told her quietly.

"I know… i have a natural thing with kids I guess…" Yuki replied. "I do want to be a parent some day… you know? I guess it comes from taking care of my sister the way i have been"

"I see" Ciel said.

The conversation stopped there and after Koyuki was finished, she got out of her chair. "I'm going to find Papa… if he tells me more about the place mama went i might feel better…" Koyuki said.

'Have fun i guess" Yuki said.

Koyuki left and the other two continued to eat.

* * *

Around high noon, Kyla was brushing her long hair, preparing it for her crown. She was in a regal dress with a cloak over it, and a little bit of make up. All that was needed then was the crown on her head and she was ready. A maid knocked on the door. "My Lady… everyone is waiting for you to appear…" She said.

"I'll be out in a moment" Kyla said.

The maid left and Kyla pulled her brush through once more. She put on the silver metal piece and looked in the mirror. "I've become what i never wanted to be…" She said quietly. "But… i guess it was inevitable"

She stood and walked out. She came to a door and walked through it. IT was a balcony overlooking a courtyard. She saw countless demons and she intensified her glare. They all eventually noticed she was there and silenced. Kyla took a breath and started. "People of the Demon world… for hundreds of years you have lived without a King, only a Queen. For that amount of time, I have done well to govern you correctly. However, the work is momentous, so i had drifted to the Human world, if only for a few years, in search of a contract and a time at peace. I will admit now… I didn't find a contract. What i found, were two girls. At the time, one was 10, and the other was 5. I met these girls and made a promise with the elder as bound by a mysterious mark, some how the same as mine, upon her chest. I was to protect these girls from their parents until the younger was married and with a child. As of the previous winter… that promise has been withdrawn. As with such demonic power, I have taken the two to be my own after their parents burned to death like the filth they were. They treated a child worse than any demon could, and for that i have not sorrowed their death and i have not left the two girls stranded. They are now 9 and 14, and are my daughters. So, first of all, this place now has heirs for if i were to ever fade. A second note i have, is I am engaged to be married to one of our own. A brave man who would very well defy his master for my own regard. You know, regarding the royalty of demons is the only thing that can defy a contract. Never have I met another demon who would forget their hunted soul and aid me. No other has shown the things I've seen within this demon. Plus, he has a way with words. Its for this, i accepted his marriage proposal. By the end of next year, you will have a king and two princesses to rule with me" Kyla told them all.

After a moment, They all started to cheer, loving the news. Kyla smiled, knowing this was no mistake. A hidden shadow went wide eyed, and she left.

* * *

In the angel realm, a light orange haired girl flew. She seemed to be a messenger. She ran into the castle and found Bianca, Daphne, and another male.

"Your Highness! I have great news!" The messenger said. "The Queen! The Queen of demons is getting married!"

"Kyla?" Bianca asked, standing. "She's… getting married? To who?"

"A demon she met on earth, i think its the one you saw" The messenger said.

"Thats amazing!" Bianca exclaimed. "Kyla is getting married to Sebastian! Oh how beautiful!"

"Is it such a good thing?" Daphne asked.

"Yes! I've lifted Kyla's ban on this place since the fight with Kita, and if she marries Sebastian, he will become royalty of demons. That means the kingdoms are joined by marriage" Bianca smiled.

"Oh… that is good isn't?" Daphne said quietly.

"Dear don't worry, I haven't forgotten about yours" Bianca smiled.

Daphne blushed as the male next to her smiled. "Thanks Bianca…" he said.

"You're welcome, James" Bianca said.

"So...what are we going to do?" the messenger asked.

"Wait here for a moment, I'm going to write a letter to Elphrodite and my daughter. We need to have a meeting to discuss the arrangements. Marriage isn't the only thing that will happen the day they are married after all" Bianca said.

"Yes, your highness" The messenger said.

She walked away and Bianca stood. "Please excuse me Daphne, James. This is very important for the kingdom of Darkness and of Light"

"Its okay" Daphne smiled.

James nodded and Bianca left, leaving the two to sigh.

* * *

The next day, Bianca had called a meeting of her Kingdom as well. They stood in the castle garden, some of them were flying or hovering.

"My angels of darkness!" Bianca called out, silencing everyone. "Yesterday, I received word of a momentous occasion! As you heard of lore, I banished my Eldest Daughter, Kyla, when she had realized her Guardian Powers and pushed it too far, driving her own self to insanity. Last year, She apprehended one of the largest offenders of Angel Law, Kita Usagi, putting her to death in England! For this deed, I have lifted Kyla's banishment. She is once again Princess of Darkness. However, her affiliation being the Demon Queen leaves her absent from becoming Queen if I were to pass, so the next step remains to my youngest, Daphne. As this goes, I have received word, that Kyla is to be married to a demon! This is a momentous occasion, for with their marriage, The Demon Kingdom, and the Darkness Kingdom, are joined in peace! Upon marriage, her husband-to-be becomes King of Demons. With marriage of royalty, the kingdoms become united in peace!" Bianca announced.

The angels cheered in joy, and Bianca smiled. Daphne, who stood behind her, did as well, slightly giggling. "I'm glad my sister found happiness"

"As am I dear" Bianca smiled. "As am I"

The messenger from the previous day came over. "Your highness… would you like me to send the letters now?"

"Please" Bianca nodded.

The light orange haired girl nodded and took off.

* * *

On the last day of her visit, Kyla sighed as she packed up. "This was so long… i'm glad to go home" She muttered to herself.

There was a knock on her door, and she sighed again. "Come in!"

The door opened, and the messenger stood. "Your Highness… I bring a letter from the Queen Bianca…"

Kyla turned. "Who are you?" She asked.

"Natalia. I'm a messenger from the Darkness Kingdom. I have a letter for you from Queen Bianca" Natalia said.

Kyla took the letter and opened it, curious.

"_Dear Kyla,_

_I heard of your engagement from sweet Natalia who has delivered this to you. I'm sorry for admitting, but she spied on your announcement. I would like to invite you to tea in the Light Angel's Castle in one month, January 13th. Please bring Koyuki, Yuki, Ciel, Sebastian, and who ever else you like. If you practice, you can use your powers to transition from Earth to the Angel Realm. Please do not miss this event, the Queen of Light already knows of this and expects you to come. Thank you. ~Bianca"_

"She wants me to come to a tea party… that is so stupid" Kyla sighed.

"Oh please attend!" Natalia begged.

"Fine… I will see what I can do" Kyla sighed.

"Thank you! I must be on my way now, enjoy your trip back home!" Natalia said, leaving.

Kyla sighed and put the letter in her bag. "I guess I'm going to a tea party… and a family reunion" Kyla said.

* * *

**TWO OF FOUR... :D HOPE YOU GUYS ARE ENJOYING IT SO FAR! :D**

**~Tigrissa18 :3  
**


	3. Ch 3: The Time Stones: Twilight's Gem

Chapter 3: The Time Stones: Twilight's Gem

* * *

**Tigrissa18: 3 OF 4**

**Ermy Wurm: *sneaks up from behind**Whispers* Hey... Tigri... guess what **

**Tigrissa18: *Sigh* What?**

**Ermy Wurm: *Whispers* The tables have turned. **

**Tigrissa18: GOD DAMN IT ERMY**

**Ermy Wurm: Tee~ :3**

* * *

Kyla arrived back to the Manor the next day, slightly exhausted. She opened the door, and was immediately tackled by Koyuki. "Mama!" She cried.

"Someone missed me a lot…" Kyla smiled, standing up with Koyuki in her arms.

"I did! Finny destroyed the garden twice and I caught Nee-cahn and Nii-san kissing" Koyuki giggled.

"Why share?" Kyla chuckled.

"Because its interesting to know what happened when you were gone" Koyuki smiled.

"I guess it is" Kyla smiled.

"Will you help make dinner tonight?" She asked cutely.

"Of course I will" Kyla smiled.

Koyuki giggled and hopped down, going to find her older sister. Sebastian saw Koyuki running in the hall and was confused. "Mama's back" Koyuki told him before rushing into Ciel's study.

Sebastian smiled and walked to Kyla's room, seeing as she went there first.

"You finally returned. How was the announcement?" Sebastian asked from her door

"They took it very well… and My mother caught word of it too" Kyla said.

"What happened?" Sebastian asked.

"She sent a messenger to spy on me, and then sent me a letter requesting that me and my family go to the angel kingdom for a meeting" Kyla said, handing him the letter. He read through it before handing it back. "Why?" He asked.

"I don't know, its most likely because of our wedding… but I am not sure" Kyla replied. She fiddled with her fingers for a moment. "Would you go?"

"Well, only if its okay with the young master, I suppose i will go" He said.

"Thats good… I suppose we should tell the others I'm back" Kyla smiled.

Sebastian nodded and he walked out. Kyla soon did as well and looked out to the garden. She smiled and went to Finny. "Miss Kyla!" Finny cheered, running over to her.

"Hello Finny" Kyla smiled. "I heard you destroyed the garden… twice"

"Just the violets by accident…" Finny looked down.

"Its okay, be more careful, alright" Kyla said.

He nodded and smiled, going back to the garden. Kyla looked around and went back inside.

* * *

After dinner, Koyuki and Yuki went out to the garden, walking around. "Koyuki… Mom seemed uneasy, didn't she?" Yuki said.

"Yep" Koyuki nodded.

"I wonder whats wrong" Yuki said.

They continued walking, and someone watched them from the roof. Clothed in black, she pulled a dagger from its sheath. Glaring down at the two, she listened and waited.

"_Do you need a reminder by why you must end them?" _ A voice asked her.

"No. But I feel a strange energy…" The woman replied, tightening her grip.

"_Like what?" _The voice questioned.

"A powerful energy… almost like yours" The woman replied.

"_Hmm… get closer and try to attack… if you feel you can't take it, get back. Understand?"_

The woman simply nodded and she changed her position. After a moment, she jumped off of the roof, lunging to Yuki and Koyuki. Yuki turned just in time and forced Koyuki one way and jumped the other. The woman, clothed all in black, dressed in pants, a long sleeve black shirt, and a cloth covering her face. Her black hair was woven in a braid and her eyes were glowing a bluish green.

Yuki noticed this, but didn't notice her own eyes glowing red. "Nee-chan whats going on!?" Koyuki cried.

"Koyuki, run inside and get mom" Yuki ordered.

Koyuki didn't argue, and she ran. The mysterious woman turned to Koyuki and lunged at her. Yuki caught her and pulled her back. "Not my sister" She growled.

The woman kicked Yuki and made a back flip, putting her dagger back and pulling out twin katanas.

"Damn…" Yuki muttered.

She skillfully dodged each swipe, flipping out of the way. The woman easily got frustrated, and after Yuki adapted a dark aura, she went wide eyed. "No… Darkness Stone…" She said.

Yuki glared at her harshly, and she ran away. At that point, Kyla ran out. "Yuki! Whats going on?" She asked.

"Some weird woman came by and attacked me and Koyuki" Yuki said, calming down some.

"What did she look like?" Kyla asked.

"I don't know, I could only see her eyes. They were glowing in a strange way. She was also dressed completely in black" Yuki said.

"What kind of strange way?" Kyla asked.

"Like… a bluish green or something" Yuki said.

She tapped her chin. "Sounds… sounds like a legend"

"What do you mean?" Yuki asked.

"Come up to Ciel's study, I'll explain" Kyla said.

* * *

Once up in Ciel's study with Koyuki and Sebastian and everything was explained about the attack, Kyla sighed.

"The fact that she was dressed in black, not a dress but male like clothing, and had glowing bluish green eyes, makes it sound like the legend of Twilight" Kyla said.

"Who is Twilight?" Ciel asked.

"From the legend, it is heard that Twilight is a woman clothed in black. At the time of twilight and later, she attacks selfish men for either stealing, or crimes they've committed in their life. She is said to be immortal, and traverses through the Demon realm, Angel realm, and here, killing selfish men and every now and then women. Its believed that she will not stop until all evil is rid of this world, and all there is is happiness and peace" Kyla said.

"Is there any motive?" Sebastian asked.

"They also say she wishes for revenge on her mother and father… they were killed by evil men who stole from their shop and home" Kyla said. "Nobody ever sees Twilight and lives, so thats the only thing that disproves this woman being Twilight. She would have killed you" Kyla said.

"I see" Yuki said. "So, either she left for good, or she has another reason to wait and kill us?"

"Both are possible…" Kyla said.

"Did she speak at all?" Sebastian asked Yuki.

"She did… she did actually. She said "No, darkness stone". I think she found the power of the darkness stone and started to freak out… and ran away" Yuki said.

Ciel looked to the stone, now unhidden from Yuki's dress. "Can you talk to Polara?"

"Not really… If i focus enough energy, I think she can come out" Yuki said.

"Try it. She might know more about this. If Twilight is killing people, the queen will want it dealt with" Ciel said.

Yuki nodded and focused. A black aura surrounded her, then it focused on the stone. She seemed to grow older as suddenly, Polara appeared. She looked around, then smirked. "Thanks" She chuckled.

"Polara, do you know anything about the Legend of Twilight?" Ciel asked her.

"I know one thing about anything Twilight related, and thats Twilights Gem" She said.

"Twilight's… Gem?" Kyla asked.

"That's right… I never explained to you" Polara said.

She held the stone in her hands. "The Darkness Shard isn't the only one of its kind. There are three others. They are called the Time Stones. They are named for representing a different time of day. The Darkness Shard is one of them, representing the time of Night. Twilight's Gem is the stone that represents the time of setting sun and rising moon, the time of Twilight. What is true about Twilight's Gem, is that a man tried to steal it when all the worlds were once one. A woman, human, stopped him from stealing the gem, but upon touching the gem herself, it took control and resided in her eyes. Now, she traverses the three worlds, twenty years each, to kill those who steal and those who do not use their life the way they are supposed to. She is important to our worlds, so that's why the Angel Queens haven't punished her. The gem resides in her eyes so she can see the impure. The gem tells her what to do, and if she doesn't follow what it says, she could be killed. She is a slave for the rest of eternity" Polara said.

"So… the woman. She could have been Twilight and ran because she sensed your energy?" Kyla asked.

"Correct" Polara said.

"So she could kill any one of us… except for Yuki" Ciel asked

"Yep" Polara said.

"So we all are in trouble!?" Koyuki asked worriedly.

"Yeah you-" Polara studied Koyuki for a moment. She went wide eyed. "You… might… be safe too" She said slowly.

"Why?" Koyuki asked.

"I don't know…" Polara replied.

Koyuki started shaking a bit and Kyla held her. "Its okay" She said.

"Anyway… I hope I helped" Polara said, reverting back to Yuki who exhaled a black mist. "I'm okay…" She sighed.

"So… there is a dangerous killer who could kill any one of us in one fell swoop. That is unsettling" Sebastian said.

"I'm afraid that even with the skills these residents have, I don't think we can all be protected" Kyla said.

"Nii-san what are we going to do?" Koyuki asked.

"I don't know for now… I'll think of something" Ciel said.

She nodded and hugged her sister, slightly afraid. Yuki sighed and hugged back, her body a bit weak.

"Well… if she dares attack again we will be that way at least both of you will be okay" Kyla said.

Koyuki and Yuki nodded and Yuki left to her room, Koyuki stayed there. "Mama… I'm tired…" Koyuki yawned. "Can you read me a story?"

"Go up to bed dear i will be there in a moment. I have to talk to Ciel about something" Kyla said.

Koyuki nodded and she left as well. She looked to Ciel. "Ciel… you remember my mother… right?" Kyla asked.

"I do, Why?" Ciel asked.

"Well… it seems she sent a spy to watch me while I was giving my announcement to my kingdom, and she now has invited us… all of us… so us, Yuki, and Koyuki, to a small tea party sort of thing… she is expecting us there, all of us. So… will you come?" Kyla asked.

He pondered this for a moment. "When?"

"January 13th" Kyla said.

"I see… Sebastian, make sure that day is clear" Ciel ordered.

Sebastian nodded. "Yes my young lord" He said.

"Thank you Ciel… now there is another matter I am curious about. I know the servants saw my wings before due to the Kita incident, and they have seen my mother as well, perhaps they can come with?" Kyla said.

His reaction was sour. "Take them? The servants? To where Angels exist? That might be the most foolish thing you have ever suggested" Ciel said.

"Yes yes i know… but the angels are open. They don't mind telling anyone their secret. They simply don't because of the fact that they were banished by humans. They believe if they reintroduce themselves slowly, they can eventually come back" Kyla said.

Ciel closed his eyes in thought. "Well… this is your trip… I suppose its your choice" Ciel said with a heavy sigh.

Kyla nodded in acknowledgment. "I understand Ciel… thank you"

He nodded and waved her off. "You should probably tend to Koyuki now" Ciel said.

"I will" Kyla nodded, walking off.

Sebastian looked to the window behind Ciel and saw something black. He grew curious and opened the window and looked around. He soon found that there was nothing there. "Is something wrong Sebastian?" Ciel asked.

"Hmm… no. It was just a bird" he replied, closing the window.

The "thing" he saw was on the roof, sighing. "Damn… they're on to me" She muttered.

"_So what are you going to do?" _The voice asked.

"Well, its dangerous with the Queen of Demons and Polara there… plus the strange energy from the little girl" Twilight said.

"_Well… you can forfeit the mission… " _The voice replied.

"No Dawn! I can't… I have to kill the Earl of Phantomhive as you told me" Twilight argued.

_"Well I don't know about it anymore. You are right about the other three, and plus that other man is a demon. I can sense it. Twilight, I don't care what you do. Just be careful" _The voice said.

"I will" Twilight replied.

She dashed off walking on the roof, to someplace else for the time being.

* * *

In the afternoon, the three were having tea in the garden, watched by Sebastian and Kyla, who were mentally speaking about certain arrangements. Kyla suddenly stopped, and looked to the roof. She glared, and so did Sebastian. All of a sudden, they both felt pain on their cheeks. Kyla touched hers first. There was blood. Sebastian took note of this and they looked to the ground. "A shuriken" Kyla muttered, picking it up.

Sebastian caught another one in mid air, getting the younger ones attention.

"Is something wrong?" Koyuki asked.

"No… shouldn't be" Kyla said.

In a blur, The black clothed woman attacked, catching Kyla some how off guard, but not enough to do significant damage. Twilight performed a backflip, going to kick Sebastian down. He caught her foot and threw her. "Its Twilight" Kyla growled.

Twilight stood up again, and pulled a feather blade dagger and demon blade dagger, dashing at the two. Kyla went wide eyed, then locked eyes with Twilight. Both of them were stopped, and after a few moments, Twilight dropped her weapons. Kyla moved back and Twilight fell, gasping for breath. "Why are you here, what do you want?" Kyla asked.

She tried to pick herself up, and removed what was covering her face. "I… I'm sorry" She started coughing. "I… it was an order… from the gem in my eyes… I had to kill the greedy brat known as Ciel Phantomhive…" Twilight said.

"Why exactly?" Kyla pressed.

"Exactly what i just told you… the gem sees him as a greedy brat…" Twilight replied,

"Whatever…" Kyla said. "Perhaps I should kill you were you stand"

"NO! Please!" Twilight suddenly exclaimed. "Please… the Gem said I can do as I wish and I'm asking this of you right now! Please… let me serve as one of your maids or guards… please" She asked.

"Why would i let you when you tried to kill my Son-in-law to-be" Kyla glared.

"Because… I've killed many, many people. I have never been caught before now and its hard for me to be killed… I've always been royal to all the royal families, Please…" She begged.

Kyla sighed. She turned to Ciel and Sebastian. Ciel shrugged. "if she doesn't dare attempt to kill me again"

Sebastian nodded in agreement with Ciel, and Kyla sighed. "Okay look, You can be my servant, HOWEVER, I reside here for the time being. So, Until we go back to the demon world, you will apologize to Ciel by becoming his servant. You will be a maid along with me and Mey-Rin and I will personally train you. Is this understood?" Kyla said.

"Of course…" Twilight replied.

"What is your real name?" Sebastian asked. "Twilight can't be it"

"Lilica… Lilica Rouge" She replied, standing.

"I like Lilica" Koyuki giggled. "Lilica is a beautiful name"

"Yeah…" Yuki chuckled, ruffling her sisters hair.

"Thank you your highness… you won't regret allowing me to stay…" Lilica said.

"I better not. I am not gentle when it comes to punishments of those who try and kill my family" Kyla said. "Now come with me… lets get you changed and with a room"

Lilica nodded and they left to the inside of the manor. Koyuki giggled. "Yay! A new friend!"

"Yeah… one that wanted to kill us" Yuki said, drinking more tea.

Ciel shrugged. "You get used to it"

"Easy for you to say… you aren't the one with an impulse to snap her neck" Yuki said.

He once again shrugged and they started to play chess as Koyuki drew.

* * *

"Once again… my apologies" Lilica said.

"Whatever… just don't be a pain, okay?" Kyla said.

"The… the butler… what was his name again?" Lilica asked.

She glared. "He's my fiancé, don't think you are going to get anywhere with him"

She sighed. "I just wanted to know. I don't like not knowing my co-workers names" Lilica said.

"I suppose that is understandable" Kyla replied. She handed her a paper from her pocket. "These are important times and schedules, They wake up at 7 am, Breakfast is always at 8 am unless Sebastian or I say otherwise, 12:30 pm is lunch, 3:30 pm is afternoon tea, 6 pm is dinner, and 9 pm our masters go to sleep. Sebastian and I, on the other hand, tidy the manor and indulge in free time, seeing as we have no need for sleep. At 6:30 the other servants wake up, that is when Sebastian and I expect you up as well. Do you understand me?" Kyla explained.

"Um… I guess…" Lilica said, taking the paper.

"Good. Later we will tour the estate but for now, just settle in here. I'll be back in a few hours to see how you are doing" Kyla left the room and Lilica huffed. "So much for freedom…" She muttered.

"_You know that whether you are trapped here or not, you aren't free" _The voice reminded her.

"Shut up" Lilica sighed.

* * *

**THREE OF FOUR... :D Isn't it getting good? **

**~Tigrissa18**


	4. Ch 4: The Time Stones: Dawn's Stone

Chapter 4: The Time Stones: Dawn's Stone

* * *

**Tigrissa18: Last one for today~ 3**

**IwuvSoul: OOH! You put Twilight! **

**Tigrissa18: Yes, yes I did. Do you know who's coming next?**

**IwuvSoul: Yup. **

**Ermy Wurm: Who's coming next?  
**

**Tigrissa18: You'll know soon enough :)**

**Ermy Wurm: That one character? That one bitch who ruins it all? **

**Tigrissa18: No, not that one. **

**Ermy Wurm: That one bitch who's like: I'm going to kill all of you bitches? **

**Tigrissa18: No Ermy. **

**Ermy Wurm: Then... just that one character? **

**Tigrissa18: Yes Ermy. That one Character. **

**Ermy Wurm: Oke. **

**ONTO THE STORY**

* * *

-Thousands of years ago-

A woman walked a path through trees, singing to herself. She was quite the beauty with shining onyx black hair and vibrant green eyes. Her skin was just barely pale, and she had a unique womanly figure not many had. All of that with her melodic voice made her a diamond in rhinestones. She wore mostly white, with hints of beige. White boots towering up to mid thigh, shorts barely reaching the same point, a figure-fitting tank top and a strange tailcoat jacket. She was oblivious to something showing from the ground, a greenish blue like gem. She ignored it was there, and tripped over it. The stone started to glow, and the woman could hear a growl. "Diantha Kira… you're careless singing has caused you to not only trip, but to trip over me! A great stone of which you could never hope to have solely out of yourself. I will never grant you power for your carelessness, instead i shall punish you by taking your voice away!" She heard.

"N-no… don't do that… who ever you are" She trembled slightly. "No! you careless demon! I shall have your voice and you will never be able to charm another with your voice again!" The stone said.

The stone disappeared, and Diantha felt a pain in her throat. She tried to call out for help, but nothing came out except air, and even that was silent. Shocked, she tried calling for her bird, once again, she failed. She left for home, holding herself in despair of her lost voice.

The next day, she encountered some people who were doing quite the same thing she was, and she made a face that would seem like she was growling. She internally raged and the stone chuckled at her. "_What do you want to do, Diantha? Are you enraged that they flaunt their gift so? Why don't you… take their gift from them too?"_

"_Why would I make others miserable?" _Diantha asked the stone.

"_Because! They have what you don't anymore… they are so carelessly using it, not even considering people without voices… what are you going to do?" _The stone asked her.

Diantha clenched her fists and reached inside her white boot. From there, she pulled out a greenish dagger, twisted up. It was a demon blade dagger. "_Ah, so you're going to cut their voice boxes out hmm?" _The stone asked.

"_Better yet… I shall rip apart their vocal chords and destroy their throat… they will never make a noise again" _Diantha thought.

"_Hmm… let me aid you in that. I'll give you strength and agility, only so you can do this_" The stone said.

Diantha nodded in confirmation, and after she felt a surge of power and her eyes started to glow their demonic red, she dashed at the demons she saw, and in a horrendous way, ripped their throats to shreds.

Thus, the start of Diantha, The Silent Killer.

-Present Day-

Three days since Lilica joined the manor, she and the other servants were working around the manor as Sebastian, Kyla, Ciel, Koyuki, and Yuki were gone. It was a trip to buy Ciel a new walking stick, since his was getting quite old, and a trip for Yuki and Koyuki, seeing as another new stuffed toy they had been awaiting came out just that day. Over all, they were going to have the rather long day.

Lilica helped Mey-Rin change and clean all the linen in the manor, and made sure Balderoy didn't blow up the kitchen making their lunch. She was currently helping Finny trim the trees.

"You're really good at this Lilica!" He beamed.

"Yeah… I used to tend my own garden" She replied, cutting a few stray leaves. "I like plants…"

"I can tell" He smiled.

"Yeah" Lilica replied, sighing.

"Whats wrong?" Finny asked.

"I'm just not used to life as a servant… well for a manor at least" She said.

"You'll get used to it in no time!" Finny smiled. "After all, Me, Mey-Rin, and Baldo did!"

"I know" Lilica said. "But it will be difficult… i'm… much older than you three"

"How old are you?" Finny asked, curious.

"I don't think you are prepared for that answer, Finny" Lilica said.

"I don't think it could be that bad. After all, Miss Kyla had angel wings for a few days because of some lady… I think the name was Kita. So I'm sure your age can't be that shocking" Finny said.

"Fine… I'm many thousands of years old, but I don't quite remember however, because its been so long I've simply lost track of my age. Plus, me being so alone i hardly remember my birthday. I think its in August though" Lilica said.

"Wow… you're really old then aren't you?" Finny chuckled slightly.

"Well, I'm not insulted by the fact you're being a twit, but its better than you freaking out. Yeah, I'm pretty old" Lilica said. "Yet, i look twenty one, hows that for prime age huh?" She lightly chuckled.

Finny nodded. "I wonder how old Mister Sebastian and Miss Kyla are… they both look very young" Finny said.

"Eh… I don't know either, and i could care less to know. All I know is, Kyla is somewhat of a strict, but very nice woman" Lilica said.

"She's kind to us servants, thats for sure" Finny smiled.

"Much kinder than Sebastian I have observed" Lilica said.

"Sebastian takes his job very seriously, almost like the young master" Finny said.

"I see" Lilica replied.

All of a sudden she stopped. "Finny… stop… don't move"

"What? Why?" He asked.

"Just don't move" Lilica told him.

She looked up at the roof of the manor, and could have swore she saw something. "Finny, go inside and get Mey-Rin and Balderoy. We have a visitor… a very dangerous one at that" Lilica said.

"How do you know?" Finny asked.

"Oh trust me… I know" She said. "My eyes are like a hawks, but better"

"Alright then!" Finny said, running inside. Lilica removed her dress, showing she was in her standard clothes. She pulled her hair into a pony tail and brought out her demon blade dagger. "Alright! I know you're there!" She shouted out. "Don't even try hiding Diantha!"

As if it triggered something, a dagger shot past her head, looking similar to her own. She looked at it, then turned forward again, and ducked, barely dodging a foot. That foot flew to the tree that the dagger landed in, and then it rebounded, coming back to Lilica. She pulled her blade up and deflected the attempt of decapitation. She threw her attacker off and sent her to the middle of the garden path. The attacker skidded to a stop, but made no noise as they did. once the dust cleared, it was revealed who the attacker was.

Lilica growled. "What are you doing here? I thought I left you in hell!"

Her opponent flicked her hair back. It was Diantha. She did not reply to Lilica, only pulling out another dagger and dashing at her. Lilica deflected with her blade and her Feathered Blade, Holding Diantha back from slicing her head off. In a moment, she kicked Diantha in the stomach, kicking her away. She was going to get back up, when something came her way. It was a large thing of wood. Diantha caught it and threw it back, along with the other one that was thrown.

Finny, the one who threw them from the roof, Panicked and tried to catch them, but failed and they tumbled into other parts of the roof. Diantha charged at Lilica, and a dagger battle ensued. Both were equally matched, and it was rough. The only thing that made Diantha recede, is gun shots, fired by Mey-Rin. "I'll get you at some point" Mey-Rin muttered, pulling pistols out and shooting at Diantha. All the bullets entered her body, and she fell over for a moment, Lilica was going to lunge forward and stab her, but was caught by Diantha and she tossed her aside. She stood up and coughed, making no noise however, and holding the bullets in her hands. She saw Mey-Rin and caught more bullets she shot, and threw them back at her. Lilica saw this, And dashed to stand in front of Mey-Rin. None of the bullets hit her head, however, as they all struck her in her torso. "Damn it…" Lilica muttered, going to her knees. While demons were impervious to bullets, she was still just a human, and so it took more of a toll on her body.

Diantha rushed forward, going to kill Lilica, When she heard the click of a button. Under her feet, a mine exploded, sending her flying and to the other side of the garden. Balderoy smiled from the kitchen window. "Glad I put that mine there now" He chuckled.

"Good Job" Lilica said, removing one of the bullets. "Lilica! You should stay still and wait until the young masters and Sebastian and Kyla get home" Mey-Rin said, her glasses back on. "if only I had the patience to do that" Lilica replied.

Finny and Balderoy ran outside, meeting with the other two. "What should we do about her?" Finny asked, being able to see Diantha lodged in a bush.

"Kill her of course!" Lilica growled. "She's out to get me!"

"I'm pretty sure that explosion would have killed anyone" Balderoy said, scratching the back of his head.

"Oh no… not her" Lilica said.

"Lilica is right, she is. She coughed up all my bullets and threw them back at me. Thats how Lilica is the way she is" Mey-Rin said.

"Wow… so maybe she could have survived" Balderoy said, looking impressed.

"There is no maybe in that sentence. Unless you get her with one of these or cut her neck, she's going to stay alive" Lilica said, holding out her Demon Blade dagger.

"Why her neck?" Finny asked.

"Okay… Finny, the reason I've been alive for as long as I have is because i have something called Twilights Gem. It made me immortal and as long as nothing attacks my eyes or decapitates me, I'm going to survive anything. Diantha, the woman who attacked me, is the same way. She has something called Dawn's Stone, and as long as her neck is safe and she isn't injured with this, she is going to survive anything too" Lilica said.

"Wow… thats complicated" Finny said.

"It kind of is…" Lilica said.

"So, what can we do with her?" Balderoy asked.

"Like I said, kill her!" Lilica said.

"I think we better wait for the Young Master I mean… I know Mister Sebastian brought us here to protect the manor but… honestly, I don't think we can just kill her' Finny said.

"You all are rather weak" She said, trying to stand, but failing. "Ugh… stupid bullets" She muttered. She could hear the Gem laugh at her in her head, which made her growl.

They heard rustling leaves and Diantha fell out of the bush. She saw Lilica unable to move and smiled slightly, then just simply sat there.

They heard a carriage and hooves, meaning the others had returned. "I'll get Miss Kyla, yes I will!" Mey-Rin said, running inside.

"I'll get Mister Sebastian!" Finny said, following.

Lilica sighed. "And I'm going to stay here"

"I'm going back inside to the kitchen" Balderoy said, leaving.

"You're a real pal, Baldo you know that!?" Lilica shouted after him, though he was already inside. She huffed and sat there as well, glaring at Diantha from acrost the garden. The demon made a notion as if she was chuckling, and smirked. "I really hate you" Lilica said, knowing She could hear.

Diantha nodded, knowing Lilica could see, and signifying that she hated Lilica as well.

Soon, The servants returned with the butlers, and Sebastian picked up Lilica. "It seems you have quite a lot of bullets in your body" He said.

"If the crazy one over there didn't throw all the bullets to Mey-Rin, I wouldn't have all these bullets in me" She said.

Kyla saw Diantha and walked over to her, glaring. "who are you?" she asked.

Diantha replied in sign language, and Kyla raised an eyebrow. "You can't speak?" She asked.

She shook her head.

"I see" She replied, tapping her chin slightly. "Can you write?"

Diantha nodded.

"Please come inside… I would appreciate it if you wrote down your reasoning for being here"

Diantha nodded and Kyla helped her up. They walked inside and Koyuki stood by the door. "Mama, whats wrong?" She asked.

"Just one more intruder… its alright though" Kyla said. "Don't stress it"

"Okay…" Koyuki said.

Kyla smiled. "You can come with me' She said.

Koyuki smiled. "Okay!" She giggled, running inside.

Once inside, they went to Kyla's room. She gave Diantha paper and told her to write. Diantha did, and after a little while, she had her explanation.

"I'm a demon, and my voice has been taken by Dawn's Stone. I do sometimes take the voice of others who flaunt it, only because it upsets me. Twilight is my enemy…She attacked me once trying to kill me. We are locked in a battle and since i felt her energy in the area, i wanted to eliminate the threat so i could relax in London. Then that other man blew me up… so now basically I'm here. If there is a punishment, I will take it without a problem" Diantha wrote.

Kyla read this and pondered. "Hmm… alright. I get it… okay. You can also be a servant here, and you and Lilica must learn to work together. Its not just a punishment for you, its for her as well" Kyla said.

Koyuki sat on the bed, watching Diantha. "Mama… can she be my friend?"

Diantha smiled and looked to Kyla with hope. "Fine… its a good thing i have more than one copy of the schedule. Here" Kyla said, handing it to Diantha.

Diantha read it over, and smiled, nodding. Koyuki smiled and grabbed Diantha with a giggle. "You're going to play with me!" She giggled. "Sorry Diantha… Koyuki has no friends" Kyla said.

Diantha wrote more. "Its okay, i like children" She wrote before being dragged off by a giggling Koyuki.

Kyla smiled and followed them to Koyuki's room, where she had a child's board game set up on her small table. Kyla left and went to find sebastian and Lilica. Both were in Lilica's room, and Sebastian was removing the bullets from her arms. "OW" Lilica shouted, the bullet knocking against one of her nerves.

"Please do calm down" Sebastian sighed.

"Let me do it" Kyla said, taking the tweezers Sebastian held. She shoved him out of the room, and there was quite a few loud shouts. Eventually, Kyla opened the door with a bowl full of bloody bullets and the tweezers. "Done… don't be gentle with her she isn't a normal human" Kyla said.

Sebastian peered over her shoulder and saw Lilica with a pained squint on her face. "I hate you Queenie" She said.

"I know i'm so horrible. I got out all of the poisonous lead from your body" She said, leaving.

Lilica huffed. "Whatever…" She murmured.

Sebastian sighed. "You really must get over it" He said.

She slowly stood, her injuries healing. "Whatever…" She said.

"Lilica, You will also be working with Diantha from now on. Neither of you can kill each other, okay?" Kyla said, poking her head back in.

"WHAT!? WHY AM I BEING PUNISHED!?" Lilica yelled.

"Because you attacked her back in the first place, and you need to learn to get along with people" Kyla said, leaving again.

Lilica growled, clenching her fists. "I hate Diantha"

"You must learn to work with her" Sebastian said.

"You aren't helping Sebastian" She said.

"I know" Sebastian replied. "I must start on afternoon tea… good day" He said, leaving and following Kyla to the kitchen. Once there, he worked with her to start on an angel cake. "Another stone being?" He asked her.

"Unfortunately… this means we have three of them living with us… the last one representing the time of day isn't here. I wonder how bad it would be if had all four of them here" Kyla said.

"It would probably hectic" He said.

"I'm sure… Yuki would probably be attacking them non stop" Kyla said.

"That would be accurate" Sebastian said.

They continued working for a little while. "I think we need to bring all of them… just so we don't leave the manor in ruins" Kyla said.

"Hmm… I suppose. It is your choice though" Sebastian said.

"I have to ask for your opinion though, because it technically is for both of us" Kyla said.

Sebastian sighed in reply. "I know…"

"You sound so upset… its because you know you'll be around a lot of angels, isn't it?" Kyla asked.

"Just the mere thought of it is enough to give me a headache…" Sebastian replied.

"I'm sorry… I didn't ask to be born this way… I really didn't" She said.

"Its fine" He said.

They continued to work and she felt a little tap on her head. She raised her gloved hand and touched where she felt the tap. It was batter. She smiled. "Sebastian… face me for a second?" She asked him.

"Yes?" He asked, smiling as he did so.

She took her whisk and threw some of her batter in his face. "I think you have a little something… all right here" She said, waving her hand in front of his face.

He slightly chuckled and threw some back at her. "So do you"

"Alright… enough fooling lets get this finished"

"Agreed"

* * *

**HI~ DO YOU GUYS LIKE IT SO FAR? :D I hope so. I would hate to give a bad story! Chapter 5 will be out soon, dont worry!**

**~Tigrissa18  
**


	5. Ch 5: The Queen's Preperations

The Maid and the King

Chapter 5: The Queens Preparations

* * *

**Tigrissa18: I'M NOT DEAD!**

**IwuvSoul: Of course not. **

**Tigrissa18: Well nobody else knows that, you know because you have constant contact. **

**IwuvSoul: Right... whoops.**

**Ermy Wurm: Hey Tigri is the new chapter up yet? **

**Tigrissa18: Like you actually care with you "busy" day being so "Busy" Ermy. **

**Ermy Wurm: It is! I gotta watch Cry! then Pewdiepie! Then Sky! Then check my Twitter and-**

**Tigrissa18: *Shoves freshly prepared Jell-O Metroid in mouth* Shut it Ermy...**

**ONTO THE STORY! AFTER LIKE A MONTH... )_0)**

* * *

Bianca ran busily around her castle, telling maids to do this and that in preparation for the meeting, even though it was to be held at the Light castle.

"Mom… I think you should relax a bit" Daphne said, stopping her mom for a moment.

"Daphne, I can't. You know how Elphrodite is dear, she wants everything planed perfect and prime and if something is messed up, then you know she is going to be upset, and the way she is upset pulls at your heart because of her past… you have to agree with me on that" Bianca said.

"I suppose… but… knowing Laura… everything will go wrong anyway" Daphne said.

"Hopefully if the child has any mind she will keep her mouth closed and not be offensive to her other aunt, soon to be uncle, and her cousins" Bianca said.

"She will reject them… Elphrodite can't keep her quiet… she will probably try to attack them and get hurt in the process" Daphne said.

"I know i know" Bianca sighed. "But it doesn't mean i can't try to make the ends on my side meet"

"All right…" Daphne said. She tensed up a bit. "Did… did Elphrodite mention inviting _special guests _from the spirits end of the angel world?"

"I believe so, why?" Bianca asked.

"Because… there is a number of people on that side that Ciel knows… and of course Koyuki's _real _mother" Daphne said. "it… it could stir up a lot of emotions…"

"Oh hush up" Bianca told her daughter. "It will be fine, so long as Elphrodite forces them to keep a calm manor. Now, lets get back to your wedding, hmm?"

Daphne blushed. "O-oh… Right…"

* * *

"ROSE! VIOLET! OPAL!" A voice yelled.

A dark red haired angel, a violet haired angel, and a silvery-purple tinted haired angel ran into the room. They saw a black haired teen with an unhappy look on her face. "What the hell have you been doing?"

"Working" The red head, Rose said.

"Then why is the garden a mess?" The teen asked. "Rose, isn't your job the garden?"

"Yes Princess Laura…" Rose shrunk.

"Why did I go to the kitchen for a soda, and the entire kitchen was a mess, Opal?" Laura asked.

"I was going to ask Violet to help me clean it up…" the silvery-purple haired angel, Opal shrunk as well.

"Violet… why is the laundry room completely filled with bubbles?" Laura looked more than angry.

"Crap it is!? Sorry Princess!" Violet shouted, running off to fix it.

Laura then sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "You guys are supposed to be fixing the castle… we're going to have guests in no more than 3 weeks… Mom left me in charge while she went to get the other guests… and knowing her she's going to stay and converse for a week. And how come Violet is the only one who jumps up when something is wrong!? Fix your stations you idiots!" Laura shouted.

The other two angelic maids ran off, and Laura sighed. "They are pains…"

A bird flew into the room from the open window, and he landed on Laura's shoulder. "Don't worry Laura…" he said. "It will get better"

"How can i be sure of that Storm?" Laura asked, petting her large raven. "The first two are idiots, and Violet… i don't know. But she should be taking charge. not me"

"You're the princess… they need some sort of guidance from you" Storm said.

"But i'm not the head maid or butler" Laura said.

Her bird nuzzled her cheek. "Don't worry Laura"

She nodded, then took out a paper. "Give it to… the demon. You should know which one i'm speaking of"

He nodded and took the paper in his mouth as she brought out a small string and then tied the note to his leg. "Be careful" She said, sending him off to fly. She then sighed and went somewhere else.

* * *

Kyla walked in the manor. She was slightly bothered. She had not seen Koyuki all day. "Where did that girl go?" She pondered, turning the hall. She found Sebastian and she dashed to him. "Sebastian! have you seen Koyuki?" She asked.

"Not since breakfast this morning" Sebastian replied. "I believe she said something about going to play"

"With who?" Kyla asked.

"I am not quite sure" Sebastian said.

Kyla then heard giggling, the kind that only came from Koyuki. She sighed in relief then went to Koyuki, who was in the main hall, on Diantha's back. She would be giggling as well if she could make noise.

"Hi mama!" Koyuki giggled. Diantha saw Kyla and put Koyuki down, looking at the floor in disappointment.

"Where were you? I was worried' Kyla said, walking to them.

"Diantha-onee took me around in the forest! It was really fun. We went to a fair afterwards, and just got back! Diantha-onee even got me a Teddy Bear, see?" Koyuki giggled, holding the stuffed bear so Kyla could see.

"you both did all that?" Kyla asked. Diantha looked like she was going to get punished, and Kyla looked back to Koyuki. "Did you have fun?" Kyla asked.

"Lots and lots!" Koyuki giggled.

Kyla then turned to Diantha, giving a soft smile. "Thank you Diantha. That was very nice of you" Kyla said.

She looked up and cocked her head to one side. "You let Koyuki have plenty of fun. Thank you" Kyla said.

She smiled and looked to Koyuki, who was still giggling happily. Diantha did as well and hugged Kyla, then picked up Koyuki. Kyla chuckled. "Have fun you two, be careful please"

"Okay Mama! Diantha-onee lets go play chess" Koyuki smiled as Diantha walked away with her. Kyla smiled slightly and went back to Sebastian, who was now cleaning the library. "Did you find her/" he asked.

"Yes, I did" Kyla said. "She was out with Diantha… they seem to be good friends already" Kyla smiled

"Have your doubts about her been erased then?" Sebastian asked.

"Yeah… a bit" Kyla said. "She's mute… so I think i can imagine how it is. Koyuki was probably the first one to look at her like a friend instead of just a voiceless body. I think all Diantha needed was a friend"

Lilica heard them speak about this, and looked down on herself. "Friends…?" She muttered, starring at her hands. She clenched her fist. "I have none… and for as long as i exist as this murderer… i won't"

She continued to work, and Kyla turned back to Sebastian from her own hands. "Koyuki is so special… so friendly to everyone… despite everything… i wonder what drove her to be such an out going and trusting person"

Sebastian dropped a book listening to Kyla, and it had opened on a page. He picked it up and read a line that caught his eye. "'_The small child looked up the being she bumped into, and saw that the hood of his cloak fell. What was revealed, was a bird's head. She started to shake, and the bird-like man seemed to smile. 'Don't worry. While we all may look different, we all have the same heart as you do, so be at ease' he told her'_ Hmm… Kyla, doesn't Koyuki have a copy of this book?"

Kyla took it and looked at the cover. "Yes… she does. I found her reading it the second day i was her maid. Do you really think that line could have anything to do with her level of trust?"

"Possibly" Sebastian replied. He kept the book and looked to Kyla. "Perhaps giving it a read to understand where she might adopt that way of thought could be interesting" Sebastian said. Kyla smirked. "You just want to read it and criticize human's stupidity"

"Well i never said it, you must have intruded my mind again oh how its such a pity" Sebastian seemed to tease.

"No, I actually guessed. What kind of wife-to-be would i be if I didn't know what my husband-to-be was like?" Kyla chuckled. She kissed him for a small second before taking the book from him. "I'll be reading it first" She winked at him, walking off.

Sebastian gave her a small smirk. "Of course, ladies first"

She gave a small glance back, then left the room.

He sighed. "Honestly… how did someone like me… end up in quite the situation like this"

"My, you sound regretful"

Sebastian turned to the open window, to see a large white raven. "Pardon?" he asked it.

"Yes, I did speak. My name is Storm. I am a familiar. I have a letter for you" He stuck out his leg and Sebastian took the note from it. "Who is it from?" Sebastian asked him curiously, seeing as there was no such thing as birds down in hell. Who could have sent him a letter.

"The Light Princess, Laura. She is my master, and asked me to deliver this to you" Storm said as he started to read it. "Why couldn't her highness give it to me herself?" Sebastian mused.

"She is controlling the castle while her mother is on business" Storm replied.

He crumbled the note. "If any of the servants are twice as smart as the ones in this manor, I'm sure I can assist. But why would an angel ask of a demons help?"

"She hated the idea, i could tell by the way she spoke to me when she handed me the letter. But, thanks to her mother, she knows quite a lot about your capabilities" Storm said.

"Why not ask Kyla? She is just as capable as I am" Sebastian said.

"She has a particular distaste for Kyla… She dislikes the fact that Angels and Demons are coming together like this. She was born around the time of hardship for the light and darkness kingdom… i can't go into too much detail, i'm sure the queen will clarify that later on… " Storm said. "With this, I'm off"

He flew away, and Sebastian tossed the note in the trash bin. "I'm sure whatever servants are there could use just as much conditioning as here" He said, continuing his cleaning.

* * *

Kyla read the book as she sewed a dress. It was a somewhat formal dress, since she had not been to the angel world in quite some time, she had a feeling her mother would be angered if she didn't wear something nice and close to angel fashion. That, or the Light Queen would. She heard a lot from her sister in letters that the Light Queen was very picky when it came to proper etiquette. A standard "nice" dress in angel terms is one that showed the full back, or at least to the small of the back, that way the wings could be the main decorative piece of the outfit, and also cover them like a cloak. Kyla however, was not as fond of those types of dresses as the others were.

She suddenly felt like a young girl again, thinking about how her mother would force her into the nicest dress possible when they had guests and the one time they were going to meet the new Light Queen, Azalea. Bianca thought. "Couldn't be the same person… can it? She was rather carefree" Kyla muttered.

She continued reading the book while unconsciously sewing. She came to the part Sebastian had read off earlier, and pondered about it. "_Same Hearts… eh? It makes sense_" Kyla thought. She finished the book at the time she finished her dress, and held it up in the mirror. The front was nice, and looked like it would hang off the shoulders, Some frills here and there and ribbons. the 3/4 sleeves also made for a nice design. It was just the back that bothered her. She changed and tried it out, just to see how it fit. She was surprised. "Its beautiful…" she muttered to herself, giving a small turn.

She heard a knock and the door just opened. "Kyla the girls are-" Sebastian stopped to observe, after entering and closing the door. Kyla looked at him over her shoulder. "Oh… hi Sebastian" She greeted.

"Where did that come from?" he asked.

"Oh… I made it actually" Kyla said. "I just finished… I wanted to see how it looked… The Light Queen is very picky about Etiquette … so I made a dress that would fit her standards"

"Its… actually very beautiful" Sebastian said.

"You think so? Its an angel style dress… I remember wearing these when i was forced to greet visitors and see the Light Queen…" Kyla said. "I thought… it would be perfect"

"Well, you're right about that" Sebastian said. "It is quite beautiful on you, though I don't believe the others will appreciate you for showing so much skin"

"Screw 'em… its Angels we're presenting ourselves to, not other Humans or Demons" Kyla said.

"That is the truth" he started to chuckle. "Is there common proper dress code for men as well?" Sebastian asked.

"Hmm… I can't remember…" Kyla said. "I'm sure you'll be fine though"

"If you say so…" He got close and snaked his arms around her in a hug. She easily hugged back and smiled. "Sebastian…" Kyla said quietly. "No doubt… it will be difficult to travel to an angel world… I understand… I hate the idea of going back… try and restrict yourself and me"

"I'll do my best, my lady" Sebastian replied.

They parted and Kyla shooed him out of the room so she could change. She blushed as she did. "_Strange how amazing his gloves felt on my back_" She thought, chuckling to herself. She left her room, and left the dress sitting on her bed. "_Part of the Queens preparations complete…_" She thought.

* * *

**HEY! I'm not dead! Isn't that amazing!? Sorry I disappeared ... I had plenty of ideas for the story, then things came up. Then Metroid came up between me and my friend, and I've been raging over it ever since... is Other M Really the worst Metroid Game? WHATEVER! There is a poll on my profile again please check it out! **

**~Tigrissa18**


	6. Ch 6 Traverse to the Angel World

The Queen and the Butler II: The Maid and the King

Chapter 6: Traverse to the Angel World

* * *

**Tigrissa18: THANK YOU TO THE FABULOUS ERMY WURM FOR BEING MY BETA.. and being a grammar Nazi**

**Ermy Wurm: Naw...  
**

**Tigrissa18: :3 I AM A YEAR OLDER NOW! But can you guess how old i am? XD**

**IwuvSoul: Same age as me? **

**Tigrissa18: Correct! **

**IwuvSoul&Tigrissa18: *Laugh like amazing best friends that have known each other for years* **

**ONTO THE STORY! **

**And if you never read or heard of "Shrek is Love, Shrek is Life"... NEVER EVER EVER EVER LOOK IT UP! CHILDHOOD RUINED!**

* * *

Kyla was in a rush, and none of the servants knew why. Plus, she was dressed differently. Balderoy had to keep a handkerchief with him. "Miss Kyla, what's the matter?" Mey-Rin asked her.

Kyla turned to look at her. "There is something very important today, and I'm trying to finish all of my duties before i even dare step foot out of this Manor" she said.

"What kind of important thing?" Finny asked.

"Something very important that is along the lines of last year" Kyla said.

They didn't ask anything else, for she ran off before they could. "Last year? Do you think she means her wings?" Mey-Rin questioned the other too.

"I don't know" Balderoy said. "But Whatever it is, she's pretty stressed about it"

"And just why aren't you three at your stations?" Came a dark voice. They all cringed and turned around, seeing Sebastian. "I-It's Miss Kyla! Mister Sebastian" Finny said. "She's awfully worried… and she's wearing a different dress"

Sebastian realized it. He then sighed. "I'll deal with Kyla, get back to your stations or you'll be in a heap of trouble with the Young Master"

They scrambled to do their jobs, and Sebastian rolled his eyes. He strode off to find Kyla, and did find her in the library, rushing to try and clean it. "Kyla" He said. When she didn't register, he grabbed her wrist as she walked by. "Kyla calm down" He said calmly.

"Sebastian… I have to get things finished' She said, yanking her hand out of his grip.

He let her go, and watched as she cleaned for about five minutes before stopping her again. "Its your mother, isn't it? It's worrying you to no end because you are afraid of her judgement, is that it?"

Kyla sighed. "Its more than that… I have no idea what the Light Queen expects. I really don't. I don't want to make a bad presentation when we go there… because this meeting could determine peace or war between us, and that is heavy pressure… much, much, more than I've had any other time. And it can and will affect you, Yuki, and Koyuki and I don't want anything bad to happen to any of you. I really don't. I said it last month… You brought me out of the darkness, you and the girls, and I don't ever want to go there again. I don't want to be in darkness and silence again" Kyla said. "Or worse… I don't want any of you to lose me"

He sighed. "Kyla" He said, turning her around so he could embrace her. "We won't die, and even if you or I did, it would have been to make sure Yuki and Koyuki are unharmed… You should know that. We aren't normal, whatever is thrown at us we can live through it. I wouldn't worry about us in that aspect. Now calm down" Sebastian told her.

She relaxed now, hearing him say that. "I… you're right. But the worry will never go away. I defeated Kita, because her powers, all but her specialty guardian powers, were sealed. I could never really take on my mother in a full fight like that. And the light queen… My sister said she is like me. If she meant what I thought she did, then she could quite possibly kill me without even trying. The more lax and calm I get, I can sense the insanity fading, and that is where most of my powers come from" Kyla said.

Sebastian sighed. "Kyla. Think of it this way… You attacked your mother and killed most of your family, yet she came and helped heal you, I doubt she will want to harm you in anyway. As far as the Light Queen goes, I'm sure your mother will be able to stop her from seriously injuring you or anyone else. Please don't worry anymore" he kissed her forehead. "You're going to make me and the girls worry…"

"Alright…" Kyla replied quietly. "I won't worry anymore"

"We are supposed to leave soon, so lets go get the girls and make sure they are ready" He paused a moment. "And Kyla, you look more beautiful in that dress now than you did when you first made it" He said.

"Thank you Sebastian…" She slightly smiled.

They parted and Kyla walked off to attend to Yuki and Koyuki, and Sebastian went to find Ciel.

* * *

She knocked on the door. "Yuki? Koyuki? How are you doing?" She asked.

Yuki opened the door. "Great job on Koyuki's dress mom" Yuki said.

Kyla smiled and watched Koyuki play with the dress she was wearing a bit. She had the same dress as Kyla did. "I'm glad i could be of service" Kyla smiled.

"So we're going to see Grandma Bianca and Auntie Daphne?" Koyuki asked, running over to Kyla.

"Yes, we are. And some other people I'm sure you can make friends with" Kyla smiled, ruffling the child's hair. Koyuki giggled and went to get her brush. Yuki smiled and looked at the dress she had on. It was designed for those who didn't have wings, so it had a closed back, but no sleeves. She wore a small lavender jacket over it. "Thank you very much… mom" Yuki smiled.

"You're welcome… so you are ready then?" Kyla asked.

"Yep! We're ready!" Koyuki smiled.

She took off down the hall and Kyla was confused. She then returned with Diantha a few moments later, who was in her normal clothing. "Ah, you're ready as well" Kyla smiled.

Diantha nodded and looked to the other end of the hall, Where Lilica was coming, dressed in her normal black gettup, but her hair down and face unmasked. "When are we leaving, Queenie?" She asked.

"In a little bit… We just need to make sure Ciel and the other servants are ready" Kyla replied.

"You never told the other servants" Lilica said.

"Exactly. Its a surprise to them" Kyla said.

Lilica rolled her eyes and leaned against the wall. "I hope this doesn't turn out bad" She said.

Diantha nodded in agreement and looked to Koyuki, smiling.

"So you both traverse all the worlds" Kyla observed. "I will need your help"

"Whatever" lilica yawned.

"Such a bad attitude" Kyla sighed.

"I was just never… _close _with the angels" Lilica said. "So I'm not _that_ excited to go"

Kyla shook her head and Sebastian came up with Ciel, who was in quite formal clothing. Yuki chuckled. "Don't you look adorable" She said.

He didn't give a direct reply. "When are we going to leave?" he asked Kyla.

"Let me get the servants… meet out front" Kyla said.

They nodded, and left one way as Kyla went the other.

* * *

"A trip? Is that what you were so stressed about?" Baldo asked.

"yes. A very important one with my mother" Kyla said. "I'm bringing everyone…"

"We're coming too!?" Finny asked, excited.

"A change of scenery would be nice, oh yes it would!" Mey-Rin smiled.

"Well good. Because you haven't seen a land quite like this" Kyla smiled. She guided them out to the front with the others, who stood silently. Diantha was the first to notice them, and she nudged Lilica, who grumbled. "Don't touch me"

Diantha rolled her eyes and got her dagger from her boot. "Are we set to go?" Kyla asked.

"Yeah, just give us a second Queenie" Lilica said.

She pulled out one of her daggers as well, and they both started glowing with strange energy. Lilica went to the other side of the group as the others joined in, Kyla was in the middle. "Teleport" Lilica said. "Angels Dimension!"

* * *

"OWW!"

Practically everyone but the demons and Lilica fell to the ground. They were so used to traveling like that, they could keep their balance.

"Mama that hurt" Koyuki pouted.

"Don't worry Koyuki.. You're still fine" Kyla sighed, helping her daughter up.

Yuki looked around. The sky was bright. It hurt her eyes to just look anywhere. The ground was even a lighter shade than normal. "Where are we?" She asked.

"Light Kingdom" Lilica informed. "Ruled by the queen Elphrodite and her daughter Laura"

"I see…" Sebastian said. "I'm already at my wits"

"What is this place?" Finny asked. "Its so bright…"

"Too bright! Yes it is!" Mey-Rin said.

"Shut up all of you" Ciel sighed.

Kyla turned to the servants, who finally got up. "This place is called the Angel's World, or as many believe, Heaven. its where I used to live" Kyla said.

"So you are an angel!?" Baldo asked as Kyla's wings appeared to keep her back covered. "Yes. Deal with it" Kyla said.

She flew up, just to get a perspective of where they were. She was surprised when a silver haired angel flew to her. "Who are you?" She asked harshly, gold eyes shooting daggers.

"Kyla, the darkness princess. I am expected" Kyla said.

The silver haired light angel was skeptical. "You and… who ever else came here… follow me"

They flew to the ground and the silver haired angel looked to them. "Humans, demons, one other angel, and the stone holders!?" The silver angel asked. "Why are they all here?"

"I decided to bring them. I was told I could" Kyla said.

The angel sighed, and coughed a little bit. "I am Anna, I'm a Guardian angel. I protect the castle" She said.

Yuki studied her. "You look too young to be the guard of a castle" She said.

"I know" Anna sighed. "But… its the only job i'm good at. Look, I might explain later, just follow me. Humans, touch nothing" Anna said, making the three servants pale slightly. "Are we going to die if we touch anything?" Finny asked.

"No. I'm unsure what a human's touch will do to angel realm native plants" Anna said.

"Oh…" Finny trailed.

They walked for a few minutes before coming into the castle garden. "I apologize, for where you landed we should take the back entrance" Anna said.

"Its alright" Kyla replied with a small sigh.

They started walking through and the gardener, Rose, popped up with a cheery smile. "Hello Anna!" She greeted. "Flowers are doing nicely!"

"Don't tell that to me" The light angel sighed. "Tell that to Laura and see if she blows up or not"

"Right… our guests are here already?" She took note of the large group behind Anna. "Yes, they are" Anna replied. "Laura told me to take the servants and take them to the kitchen" Rose said. "So come with me" She said in a some what, now shy tone tone.

Mey-Rin, Finny, and Baldo smiled and immediately followed the gardener angel into the kitchen entrance. Koyuki then giggled. "I like it here mama! They're all so nice!"

"Yeah… I suppose" Kyla replied with a slight smile.

"Not everyone is so nice here" Anna said after a small cough. "Just come inside with me… hopefully Laura won't attack" She said, the last part actually to herself.

They walked inside, and Yuki seemed to turn sour. "I don't like it in here already" She said.

There was a sudden dark blur, and the clink of metal. It took them a second to realize a darkness angel had stepped out in front of them, and in front of her and in the air was the black haired yellow eyed princess Laura. "What the hell!?" Kyla shouted.

The darkness angel shoved Laura to the side and sighed. "Laura! You can't recklessly attack guests like that!" She shouted. The voice was familiar. "Daphne? Is that you?" Kyla asked.

The usually shy, self-kept angel turned around. She didn't have her glasses on and her hair was down. "Hello Kyla" she said.

"Why haven't you worn your hair down like this before? It looks nice" Kyla said.

"Oh…" Daphne blushed."I only do it around family…"

"Right…" Kyla sighed.

"What in the blazes just happened?" Ciel asked.

"I hate demons!" Laura shouted. "You cant expect me to _not _lash out when they tread on my ground!"

"Just because you're a princess doesn't let you escape the punishment of treason" Daphne said. "You can easily become a fallen just from the action you took!"

Laura grumbled and sheathed the sword she had and walked over, glaring at Sebastian and Kyla with a deep hatred. "Just because you're my aunt and uncle, doesn't mean I respect you at all whatsoever"

"Aunt and Uncle?" They said in unison.

"Oh… yes" Daphne giggled. "You see… the light queen is my Blood Sister"

"How can two different being's be sisters?" Lilica asked, confused.

"We both were human, right? And when two angels went rogue and attacked us accidentally, our already unstable genetic coding got messed up more, and turned us into angels" Daphne lightly explained.

"Oh.. yeah huh?" Kyla said. "Sorry"

"No don't worry about it. we hardly bare any resemblance to each other. So its easy to forget we are related" Daphne said.

"Whats her name?" Koyuki asked curiously.

"Elphrodite" Daphne smiled. "Its rather unique…"

"She must be short" Koyuki chuckled.

"You'd think little one" Daphne said.

"Okay I'm sick of small talk already" Lilica said, slipping her dagger back where it belonged. "where is the main event?"

"Um… I'll get my mother" Daphne said, heading off.

Diantha nudged Lilica, trying to point out how rude she was being. "Well I don't care miss prissy pants" Lilica said.

Diantha seemed to sigh and Yuki slightly chuckled at them. Laura scoffed. "Whatever…"

"Kyla…" Sebastian muttered. "How long will this take?"

"I am unsure…" Kyla said with a small sigh.

Daphne came back a few moments later with Bianca, who rushed over and hugged Kyla. "Ooh! My little girl is getting married!" She said cheerfully. "I'm so happy for you!"

"ACK" Kyla choked, for her mother was just about crushing her. "Sorry dear" Bianca said, backing off. "But I'm just so excited!"

"Yeah… so am I" Kyla said.

"You don't sound like it" Bianca looked a bit hurt.

"i am, really. I'm just… not exactly thrilled to be back here…" Kyla said

"I know you aren't dear" Bianca said. "But hey, look at it this way, we can get everything straightened out and everyone will be happy"

"if you say so" Kyla replied.

Sebastian cleared his throat. "Hm, if you don't mind, Miss Bianca, could we move along?" He asked kindly.

"Ah, yes. The others are waiting" Bianca smiled.

"Others?" Yuki and Ciel asked. Kyla held confusion as well. "Others, mother?"

"Yes. We have guests for yours too you know" Bianca said. "And Elphrodite went out for a moment… so you can get to know them!"

"Thanks…?" Kyla said.

She was pulled by the wrist by her mother, and they started at a fast pace to the dining room. Koyuki giggled and walked after them. the others soon followed, slightly confused by the Darkness Queen's manor. They came to a large dining hall, and at it, sat quite a few people. The unique feature about them, was that they all had gold rings above their heads. They were dead. Ciel recognized a few himself. "Madame Red? Elizabeth?" He muttered, seeing the two sitting next to one another. Yuki looked to see if there was anyone she could identify. She found it, and seemed shocked. "Mother…" She murmured.

"Hello!" Bianca just about hollered. "Our guests from the human world are here!"

This called all the spirits to attention, and Elizabeth immediately flew up and to Ciel. "CIELLLLLL~" She cried, giving him a bone crushing hug.

"ACK! LIZZY" He shouted.

"I MISSED YOU SO MUCH! BUT THAT LADY COMPLETELY DESTROYED OUR MANOR AND I COULDN'T SEE YOU AGAIN! Then a nice woman came over and told me i could see you again if i came to a party! She then explained a lot of things" Elizabeth giggled, obviously happy. "Now… I'm really happy for Sebastian!"

"R-right" Ciel sweat-dropped.

Yuki laughed. "Clingy, aren't you?" She asked Elizabeth.

Elizabeth ignored her and continued to gush over Ciel. Madame Red soon walked over. "Okay Elizabeth… I think you've made your point. You miss Ciel" She said, separating the young girl from the young earl.

Ciel took a deep breath then sighed. "No… harsh feelings, right Madame Red?" He asked.

"No, not at all" Red replied with a smile.

Koyuki glanced up to the table while the others talked, and her eyes got glossy. She ran over to the black haired woman that looked like her and cried. "Mommy!" She shouted.

She smiled. "Koyuki… I'm sorry" she said. "I'm sorry i let my sister do this to me"

"What happened exactly?" Yuki asked, teary eyed.

"I had a twin sister… and she was envious of me. So she killed me and took my place and since she was good at black magic, she charmed my husband to not know… I'm sorry girls" Her mother replied

"I miss you" Koyuki said.

As the family regrouped, Kyla sighed. "There goes my happy family…"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked her.

"They see their real mother… they're going to realize I could never really replace her, and not have any faith in me again" Kyla said.

"No, they aren't like that. Don't worry" Sebastian tried to reassure.

Kyla sighed and Bianca looked to her. "dear, they're not going to lose any faith in you. You're their guardian… in more ways than one" she smiled.

"How do you know?" Kyla asked.

"You're a guardian angel, aren't you?" Bianca asked. "You're their guardian in a mother sense, and you're their guardian angel"

"I suppose that is right" she perked up just a bit.

"There" Bianca smiled. "Don't cry today… especially when she-"

Bianca shut up, and Kyla could see a shadow behind her, she turned around and paled. "When she, what Bianca?"

* * *

**:O! Who is this mystery character that has Bianca and Kyla in a stand still? Lol you'll find out. She is one of my favorites, and as I discovered a few days ago, sort of like Lady Paluntena from Kid Icarus... yup. THAT SHOULD BE A GOOD HINT. YUP.**

**~Tigrissa18**


	7. Ch 7: Tea Set by Her Underlings

The Queen and the Butler II: The Maid and the King

Chapter 7: Tea Set by Her Underlings

* * *

**Tigrissa18: WAAAAAA NEW CHAPPY!**

**Ermy Wurm: YOU'RE WELCOME  
**

**Tigrissa18: Yes, thanks to the fabulous Ermy Wurm for being my Grammar Nazi**

**Ermy Wurm: Yas Gaga Yas**

**Tigrissa18: Yup.  
**

**IwuvSoul: *Sign up in place***

**Tigrissa18: *Reads Sign* Not out of school yet~ Oh well no commentary for her! **

**ONTO THE CHAPPY!**

* * *

There was a tall, brown haired woman. She looked to be almost 7 feet tall. Her eyes were glowing with immense power, and her long, elf like ears stuck out of her hair almost hazardously. She wore a white mage like dress with yellow trim, and there was a brown, worn leather belt on her waist, having plenty of pouches for things, and on the back there seemed to be a yellow, white, and orange harp. She held a staff that looked like Bianca's, but instead it was made of white wood with a yellow orb, and stood to be just below her chin. Her face was pale, and so were her hands, and she had a mostly expressionless face except for her eyebrows raised in slight interest at the sentence Bianca was going to finish, which brown bangs framed.

"H-hello Elphrodite" Bianca sweat-dropped, trying to act innocent. "I… um… I was going to talk about how you wouldn't like it if the main guest was seen upset and crying…"

The woman, who was the Light Queen Elphrodite, smiled. "You're right, I wouldn't like to see anyone crying… unless it is out of happiness" She said.

Daphne rushed over and hugged the taller angel. "Hello Elphrodite!" She said. "I missed you quite a lot"

Elphrodite chuckled slightly, then hugged back. "I missed you as well, sister"

"Wow… you were right" Kyla slightly paled. "You guys look nothing alike… except the height"

"Oh yes i know" Elphrodite smiled. She gave a gracious curtsy. "I welcome the Queen of Demons into my castle with humble and open arms. I apologize for not being here on your arrival, i had a small matter of business to attend to"

"its fine, really" Kyla said. Elphrodite then smiled. "its been many years, Kyla. The previous time i saw you, you were an angry young pre-teen"

"Yeah, don't remind me" Kyla said.

Elphrodite looked to Sebastian, who seemed the slightest bit intimidated. She gave a kind smile to him as well. "Be at ease, I have no grudge against the demons. You are as welcome here as Kyla is. Inside we are all alike, therefore i have no reason to hold anything against anyone"

"Thank you for the reassurance, Miss Elphrodite' He said.

Elphrodite looked back to the table, where the two spirits harassing Ciel sat back down, and Koyuki had finally calmed down enough and was satisfied for sitting on her dead mother's lap, as Yuki sat next to her. She walked over as her daughter finally came into the room, grumbling something about the demons and how they were going to overrun the kingdom. Elphrodite heard every word. "Laura, hold your tongue or I'll have Violet cut it out" She said, sitting in her seat.

Diantha seemed to smile at the prospect of someone losing their voice and raised her blade. Lilica forced her to put it away however. "It doesnt mean you can do it, idiot" Lilica said.

Diantha seemed to sigh and put her dagger away, and the others came to sit. With a snap, The three angel maids and the Phantomhive maids brought out things for a tea. "Be careful Finian" Sebastian scolded.

"I'll be fine Mister Sebastian" Finny said. "The angels said my strength is no issue!"

"yeah… and we're over here luggin this thing!" Balderoy said, calling attention to him and Mey-Rin, who were having trouble with a simple looking tea set.

Koyuki giggled. "It's okay you two" she smiled

Elphrodite chuckled. "It is made out if angel materials you know... They are much heavier than common human materials"

Once they put the tray on the table, Kyla looked at her mother and Elphrodite. "Okay... So what exactly was this for anyway?" She asked

"Ah, yes" Elphrodite smiled. "You see, Kyla, due to your acts dealing with the Fallen angel Kita, your banishment from the kingdom has been lifted, as you can tell. This also means you are granted back your title of princes... By marriage to Sebastian, you are pulling together a treaty and an alliance between our kingdoms... We gathered to discuss the arrangements and plans for some of the wedding"

"Wait, how does that unify the kingdoms?" Kyla asked

"Sebastian will become king of demons when you marry, that by default puts the two kingdoms together since you are my daughter and a princess" Bianca said.

"I get it now... So this was just for your own selfish reasons" Kyla said, a bit agitated.

"Not quite, this affects you too you know" Elphrodite said. "You are in need to know that with this you may have to substitute for the darkness queen sometimes, and like wise. You'll also need a special paper to allow you to fully adopt Yuki and Koyuki, that is why their real mother is here before you. As for Madame Red and Lizzy, I feel that they should be able to meet the trio that will turn young Ciel's life around" Elphrodite smiled, saying this only because the others mentioned were in their own private conversation.

"Okay then... Anything else?" Kyla asked

"Hmm... Not on my mind... Bianca?" Elphrodite asked.

"Any blood born grandchildren?" Bianca laughed.

Kyla blushed. "Mother!" She shouted.

Sebastian seemed amused. "Don't care for anymore children, Kyla?"

"No! It's not that!" She panicked. "I just... My mother even thinking about me doing... Those things!" Kyla said.

Elphrodite and Bianca were getting a good laugh out of it. "Oh, you don't like _that?_ I thought you and Polara-"

"_Don't mention my other lover!" _ Kyla hissed. "Not in their presence at least" she said quietly.

"Oh dear, I know all about you and the monstrous Polara" Elphrodite said. "Nothing to be ashamed of"

Kyla was as red as Sebastian's eyes. "Are you kidding me?"

"No" Elphrodite said.

Kyla slammed her head down in embarrassment and Sebastian held back laughs as he tried to console her. "I think you're okay as far as not starting a war" He said.

"You think?" Kyla grumbled.

Elphrodite smiled lightly. "Don't worry dear. I have no intentions to start a war with demons… again" Elphrodite said.

"_Again?_" Kyla raised her head. "What do you mean _again_?"

Elphrodite sighed. "I suppose this part is still a little fuzzy to you" She said. "It is even to me, but there was once a time that all three of us lived on the same ground… Demons, angels, humans… all together in their own specified places"

"Wait All of us lived together?" Kyla asked.

Bianca nodded. "We did, in _her_ time"

"Whose time may I ask?" Sebastian inquired.

"Rinevra's" Bianca and Elphrodite replied.

"Rinevra…?" Kyla asked.

"She was the first light queen… the one who unified and created this place… everyone loved and adored her so, and she kept everyone happy. But… she mysteriously died one day, and left my mother, Azalea, in power. When it all spread that the Queen of Light had passed, angels started to blame the demons, and demons started to blame the angels, saying that one or the other assassinated her. It was just words thrown back and forth for a while, then war erupted" Elphrodite slightly explained.

"We fought and fought… destroying our homeland foolishly from the war. Azalea and I were against it, and tried not to provoke anything… but our families and kingdoms were in danger, so at times we had to lead our people into battle… There were many casualties. The reason nobody blamed the Humans was because they were powerless. Eventually, we did too much damage for any hospitable life, and Azalea banished us and Demons to separate plains with the humans in between. She then reset the memories of humans, so they could develop on their own. Then a year after the separation, you were banished' Bianca said.

"I… I see…" Kyla said. "Does anyone know what really happened to her? Rinevra I mean?"

"She never said" Elphrodite said. "She refuses to tell, so we will never know who truly ended her life or if she ended her own life"

"So, this really is more than our marriage and unity, isn't it? Its ending the war that foolish people created" Kyla said.

Elphrodite nodded. "It is… it was my mother's wish that someday we could merge back together, and it starts with you both"

"Alright… I get it" Kyla said.

"The history books in hell mention other things…" Sebastian said. "Why lie about it?"

"Because the monarch at the time wanted to make us seem evil, so you would hate us" Elphrodite said.

"You see, Kita was one of the many angels who were made Fallen for their thought process to demons. She hated them and thought they needed to die. She also seeks the extinction of a special type of demon and angel…" Bianca said.

"When you say demon and angel, what exactly do you mean?" Sebastian asked.

"All marriages were supported back in Rinevra's time. So, there were human and demon couples, human angel, and of course Angel and Demon… as you can imagine, they had children. Angels like Kita wanted to destroy the those hybrids, known as "Archangels" or "born Fallen" They had no wings, but had angelic capabilities along with demonic powers. Angels like Kita want to end them and as for all the fallen that have been made and sent to hell, there are very few Archangels still in existence…" Elphrodite said.

Kyla glared. "But i'm part demon, does that make me an Archangel as well?" She asked.

"No" Elphrodite said. "Arch angels are born, and your guardian powers drove you to insanity and evil intentions, and your adaptation to the demon world makes you what you are. But you are not an Archangel"

"I see" Kyla said. "Any other concerns?"

"Not to my knowledge. But, i would like you to stay a night here" Elphrodite smiled. "I'd just like you to be reminded of the hospitality here"

"We didn't pack anything" Kyla said. "I'm afraid we can't"

"Nonsense!" Violet came up. "There isn't any reason you should skip out!"

Opal then approached. "Please oh please stay Miss Kyla! Mister Sebastian! We would be ever so pleased if we could serve you!"

Rose nodded in response. "P-please" She said. She was the timid one. "It would be a nice change"

"We need permission first!" Kyla said. "We aren't exactly free you know! Sebastian has a contract, and I need to make sure the girls don't mind it, especially if they stay here"

"Oh… hmm… that's right you do have a contract" Elphrodite said. "That won't do…"

"What do you mean?" Sebastian asked.

"Well, Its just an inconvenience to you… For your information, I can break the contract, yet still have you linked through the mark you both bear" Elphrodite said. "It would be called a "Severed Contract" and it is what Yuki and Kyla have. You can break off any time, but you are still in service to him, and still no other demons may claim him" Elphrodite said.

"I would have to talk that over with the young master" Sebastian said.

"That is alright. Talk to me when you made your decision… in the mean time, please appease my servants… they won't stop giving me the kicked puppy look until you both stay" Elphrodite sighed, seeing as the three angel servants had been standing next to her, giving her almost childish like pouts.

"Like i said, we'll talk it over…" Kyla said.

The three servants smiled and left Elphrodite alone, and Bianca smiled. "What an interesting day this has been" She smiled.

"Wait so hold on" Kyla said. "I just realized something, Laura attacked me and Sebastian when we walked in, why isn't she a fallen?"

"Laura is uncomfortable with others and can't trust anyone as easily as everyone else can. She had amnesia for a very long time before she regained it, and hasn't trusted anyone, especially someone from different species, ever since. But she does not seek the destruction of Demons, so she is not punished" Elphrodite said.

"Okay… that makes sense" Kyla said.

Elphrodite nodded and drank some tea. Her large pointed ears twitched and she seemed bothered. The large doors opened again, and a little girls voice filled the room. "ELPHRODITE" A younger looking version of Anna flew over the table and to Elphrodite. "Elphrodite! Something is really wrong! I can't find Annie"

"Abigale, please. I'm sure she is out on patrol again" Elphrodite reasoned. "So please calm down"

"But Annie hasn't been feeling well lately! What if she fainted somewhere and wild animals can get to her? Elphrodite please help me find my sister!" The little girl, Abbey said.

"Abbey, I can't" Elphrodite said. "Please go ask another"

"But… B-but you're the strongest" Abbey started to cry, and her now noticeable pointed ears, which were just like Elphrodite's, drooped. "A-Annie…"

Elphrodite sighed. "Please excuse me" She said, standing. "I must aid young Abbey…"

"Its alright Elphrodite" Bianca said as Kyla nodded. "Its fine… really"

Koyuki took notice of the upset angel. "Is something wrong?" She asked.

"My big sister is missing" Abbey sniffled.

Koyuki tilted her head to the side, then floated up from her mother's lap. "I'll go with you to help find her. I know what its like to have a missing sister"

Abbey nodded. "Thank you!"

Elphrodite smiled. "Thank you for your kindness, Young Koyuki"

Koyuki gave a small nod in reply, and they left. Balderoy scratch the back of his head as Finny seemed obvious still. "Boy, this place sure is strange…" He said.

"I think Opal said that this might happen, she did" Mey-Rin said.

While the conversations were all dropped, Ciel looked to Sebastian. "I believe i heard her say something about Severed Contract?" Ciel asked.

"Ah, Yes. Its an option we have to be more… flexible. Like Kyla, Yuki, and Koyuki" Sebastian said.

"Hmm… I suppose' he said. "If its helpful"

Sebastian smiled slightly. "Of course. The angel queen would like us to stay one night, perhaps that can be arranged?"

"if we send the servants home" Ciel said.

"Even us?" Lilica asked, representing Diantha as well.

"To make sure the idiots don't blow up the manor" Ciel sighed.

"Got it" Lilica smiled. "We'll take them as soon as this is over"

"Good" Ciel said, drinking some tea. "So, small vacation then?" Yuki asked.

"Yes, Small vacation" Kyla said. "Hopefully, a relaxing one"

00000000

When the small tea-party like event was over, Yuki looked to her real mother. "So… its still okay we see Kyla as our mom?"

"Its find dear" Her mother said. "Its nice to know you can move on… Just be happier than you were a while ago"

"I will. So will Koyuki I promise" Yuki said.

She nodded and hugged Yuki, then disappeared. Madame Red and Lizzy left at that point in time as well, and she smiled, shedding a tear. "That was a very nice visit…"

Ciel walked over. "It was i suppose" he said.

Yuki kissed his cheek then walked to Kyla, blushing. "Kyla, are we seriously staying the night?"

"We should humor them at least" Kyla said as Lilica just about towed Finny away from Rose, who seemed to be slightly amused at how clingy the human gardener was. Diantha held back unheard chuckles while Mey-Rin and Balderoy were laughing a bit. They soon teleported back home, and Sebastian came over. "That takes care of them… i wonder where Koyuki and Elphrodite have gone off to" Sebastian said.

The doors opened back up, and the mentioned people plus Abbey and Anna came through. "You worried me so much…" Abbey said, in her older sisters arms.

"I'm sorry Abbey" Anna said. "but i thought i told you i had a doctors appointment"

Abbey shook her head and Koyuki smiled. "I'm glad it wasn't serious" She said.

"Thank you for helping. You too Elphrodite" Abbey smiled. "you are welcome" Elphrodite nodded. "Please excuse me, I must make sure my daughter isn't sulking"

She left and Abbey looked to Koyuki. "You're really nice… will you be my friend?" She asked.

Koyuki beamed. "Sure!" She smiled.

Anna put down Abbey, and the two children ran outside to play in the garden. "That's cute" Yuki said. It caught Anna's attention, and she walked over. "What's wrong, anyway?" Kyla asked. "You seem sick"

"O-oh… its a long term thing of Angel Flu.. and it can't be cured… I have a lot of dark energy from defending the castle from rouge darkness angels and its taking a toll. Elphrodite hasn't figured out how to remove, it so I'm afraid I'm going to… well… die" She said. "I don't know when though"

"That is very upsetting" Sebastian said. "So your sister will be all alone"

"I'm afraid so" Anna said. "So… if Koyuki could be her friend, that would help"

Kyla nodded and wrapped her arms around Sebastian. "I'm sorry for you Anna, i hope your sister can cope…"

"So do I" Anna said.

She left, and The remaining four looked to one another. "Now what?" Ciel sighed.

000000000000

They were guided to rooms, and after a bit of struggle, Koyuki and Yuki were allowed to share one and Ciel was allowed to have his own. Kyla and Sebastian on the other hand were a tricky issue. "You're engaged and you've never slept in the same bed?" Violet asked.

"Well, no. We aren't allowed' Kyla said.

"God that little kid is an ass" Opal seemed disappointed. "You're our guest, so you sleep however you want"

Kyla sort of blushed. The last time she slept with anyone in the same bed… things happened. "_Well… that was Polara… its different" _Kyla thought.

Sebastian looked to Kyla. "Well?"

"A-alright" she said. "I suppose"

The three maids cheered. 'YAY! GETTING THE COUPLE TOGETHER!" They shouted, about as cheerful as little girls.

Kyla face-palmed and entered the room first, Sebastian followed after getting the three to shut up. Kyla sat on the bed and sighed. "Why does Elphrodite allow them to act like that?" She asked. He shrugged slightly, and Kyla stood for a moment, looking around. It was going to get late, but usually in the Light Angel kingdom, sun set was around 7 in the winter, while in England, it set near 5. Kyla lightly yawned, and Sebastian gave her a small look. "I'm going to assume you didn't sleep well last night" Sebastian said.

"No… i was too worried about today… then the traveling…" She picked up a book that was sitting on a small table. "It… its a lot to handle right now believe it or not"

"I believe it" Sebastian said. "Why don't you take a small nap before dinner?"

"No…" Kyla said. "Its alright…"

Sebastian thought of something. "You haven't consumed any souls or anyone's terrors, have you? And you certainly haven't gotten in a fight in a while. Could you be drained that way?"

"I guess you're right" Kyla realized. "I haven't caused fear or made anyone bleed since Kita… I suppose its starting to take a toll on me"

"We'll find someone to terrorize tomorrow" Sebastian smiled, taking the book from her hands. 'But, you should at least try to nap, just a little bit"

She sighed in defeat. "Fine…" She replied.

She walked back over to the bed and laid on what she deemed her side. Within seconds, Sebastian heard her lightly snore, and was sure she wouldn't be waking up for dinner. With that, he sat in the chair and started to read the book that he took from Kyla.

* * *

**Did you guys like it? Haha I know someone did! (*Cough* DarkAceRaven *Cough*) Sorry, I actually am quite sick, so I may or may not have my usual creativity. But this was okay, right? Yes? No? Okay. ANYWAY, In a little while, I'm off to get the metal in my mouth checked out. Oh, and I'm going to join the Golf and Swimming team next year for high school! Isn't that neat? Probably not for you guys, it means less updates. OH WELL, Sorry. ANYWHO, I'm off to fix my teeth, get better, and do my crappy summer homework! Yay!**

~Tigrissa18


	8. Ch 8: Events Like Kita

TQB II: The Maid and the King

Chapter 8: Events Like Kita

* * *

**Tigrissa18: YAY FAST TYPING AND AMAZING IDEA!**

**Ermy Wurm: Yeah! Productivity! **

**Tigrissa18: Thank you to the fabulous Ermy Wurm for being my Grammar Nazi.**

**IwuvSoul: ZzZzZz**

**Tigrissa18: Yeah she went to bed. **

**ONTO THE STORY!**

* * *

After their night stay, they ate a breakfast prepared by Opal, which surprisingly was quite amazing, despite the angel's seemingly oblivious nature. It made Sebastian question why Laura wanted his help in the first place. They were fine really, it was their reluctance to realize a mistake and their ability to act more family like around the royal family. After a good bye from the angel queens and an escort from the other two maids, the small group left to the Phantomhive manor. Upon arriving back, they were welcomed by the their own servants. Ciel went to his study, ordering Sebastian to bring tea later on. The girls went to Koyuki's room to play chess, and Kyla and Sebastian went to work on Ciel's tea.

They worked silently, and Kyla was thankful, only because the silence was true peace. She was also rather worried. Had she done something in the night she didn't remember? Was he upset she didn't bother to wake for dinner the previous night? She was curious as to why he didn't try speaking.

In reality, Sebastian had a smile hidden from Kyla. His neck was slightly sore, but that was expected. While she slept, Kyla could sense there was a body laying next to her, but she was unable to use her dream powers. So, in sleep, she had bit Sebastian's neck and drew blood, drinking a small amount. He expected her to do it as well, so was happy.

She finally broke the silence. "Are you upset with me?" she asked in a quiet tone. "We haven't spoken to one another since this morning when you said "Good Morning" to me"

"No" he replied. "I thought we both were enjoying the silence"

"I was" Kyla said. "But we rarely ever stay silent when we work together… we always try to talk because otherwise, we can't with the other servants around… but I guess it doesn't matter now. They know about the both of us" Kyla said.

"That is correct" Sebastian said.

They stayed silent a little more. "Are you feeling better than yesterday?" he asked her.

"I am" Kyla replied. "I guess a longer period of sleep was needed"

He smiled. "I'm sure it wasn't exactly the sleep, Kyla"

"What do you mean?" The queen asked.

"In your sleep, you bit me and drew blood" Sebastian said. "I have no problem of course, it seemed to have helped you"

"Thats part of why I didn't really want to sleep together last night. I always do something strange and out of line" Kyla said. "Usually when i slept with polara, we'd always get down to it due to her constant begging and my willingness to make her happy but… I'm slightly confused why that sort of situation didn't happen"

"Why?" Sebastian asked. "Because of how I sometimes approach women for information for the young master?"

"Well… partially" Kyla blushed. "And i know you like that… you mentioned it plenty of times before"

"I only do that sort of thing as a way of getting information for the young master's case, I don't fancy it as a pastime" Sebastian said. He then smirked. "If you'd _like_ that, however, it _can_ be" It made her go bright red.

"Sebastian, you're dirty" Kyla said.

"You're saying that about me, when you lost count of how many times you've done _that_?" He chuckled at her. "My, you are quite amusing"

"Its true, I have lost count. but when its practically almost every single night for a few hundred years, you tend to lose count of how many times you've done it!" Kyla said.

She slumped against the counter in defeat, and Sebastian walked over and got close to her face. "Would you like to increase that number…?"

"Sebastian!" She shouted. "Not right now! I mean, yes of course I'd love that, _but not right now!_"

He kissed her before pulling back. "I was teasing" He smiled.

"It makes me question just how dirty you are Sebastian!" Kyla said.

Sebastian picked up the now finished platter for tea. "Oh, don't question" he gave her a wink. "I may be just as good as Polara" he walked out and Kyla sunk to the floor. "That… demon" she muttered. "We may be engaged… but the nerve!"

* * *

"-Accompanied by Earl Grey tea" Sebastian finished presenting the tea.

Ciel seemed annoyed. "is something troubling you sir?" he asked.

"More incidents…" Ciel replied. "Ones like the Kita Case"

Sebastian was intrigued. "But, Kyla had dealt with the culprate. Is it possible someone obtained her sword?"

"Perhaps…" Ciel said. "I'm sure we just saw her body blow up, not her sword. So someone could possibly have taken it for their own uses, and seeing the effects might have wanted to cause some epidemic"

"True" Sebastian said. "It came as a letter from the queen, didn't it my lord?"

"It did" Ciel said. "It came yesterday while we were out"

"I see" Sebastian said. "I will notify Kyla, if that is alright"

"Go" Ciel waved him off. "I have work to do"

Sebastian nodded and left him with his dessert and tea. He went to find Kyla, who was cleaning up his mess still. "Kyla, there is troubling news" Sebastian said.

She looked up at him. "What is it?"

"Someone may have ended up with Kita's sword. There are events happening quite like the Kita cases, but there are wounds this time" Sebastian said.

"Really?" Kyla asked. "This isn't good…"

Storm, the large raven pecked at the window. Kyla opened it and he flew to Sebastian's shoulder. "Terrible news" he said. "A woman was killed last night. Struck with a feathered blade. Its never happened before…"

"There too?" Kyla asked, intrigued. "Thats… thats odd…"

"Laura blames you both, naturally" Storm said. "But Elphrodite and Bianca think otherwise…"

"Its not common for angels to be murdered?" Sebastian asked.

"No, it rarely ever happens. Killing another and committing the ultimate theft will result in becoming a fallen" Storm said. "Ultimate… theft?" Kyla asked, confused.

"If you don't understand its not worth mentioning. Anyway, Elphrodite looked at the women's history, she wasn't selfish and self centered, so there really is no reason Twilight should have killed her." Storm said.

"she came back here anyway. So either way it wasn't her" Sebastian said.

"Attacks like that happened here as well. the last few days" Kyla said. "i wonder… it's no coincidence. Someone can traverse the worlds…"

"There is nothing Proving its you, Diantha, or Twilight" Storm said. "its really quite strange"

"We'll figure it out" Sebastian said. "So dont worry"

"Please do" Storm said, flying off.

Kyla looked to Sebastian, and he nodded to her. With a small sound, Her wings appeared behind her back and she left to the garden, taking flight.

Sebastian left the kitchen in favor of going to find Yuki and Koyuki, making sure they wouldnt worry. He found them happily playing a board game with Diantha, who was silently giggling to herself as she played with the younger girls. She sensed Sebastian's presence and looked to the door, the other girls looking as well. "Hi papa" Koyuki smiled. "Is something wrong? You seem worried"

"A bit" He said truthfully. "There… well there is another murderer, like Kita. The evidence is the fact that they are killing with a Feathered Blade, and they have killed someone in the angel world just as we were there last night. It wasn't Lilica, for there is no reason for her to attack the woman that died, and we know Diantha didn't do it, because there was no damage to her throat. So, we have no clue. But it is going on" Sebastian said.

"Another… person like Kita?" Yuki asked, fearing.

"I DON'T WANT MAMA TO NEARLY DIE AGAIN!" Koyuki cried, crushing her sister in a hug.

"She won't" Sebastian said. "I doubt this person is as strong as Kita. Don't worry"

Koyuki started crying and sniffled, not really taking her "father's" word for it. "Koyuki… don't worry Mom isn't going to die" Yuki reassured. No luck. "I'm scared, Onee-chan!" Koyuki cried.

"I know you're scared" Yuki sighed. "But crying about it isn't going to help"

"I know… b-but…" Koyuki was scared.

Diantha had a questionable look on her face, then took out her note pad and began to write. When she was finished, she handed it to Koyuki. "Y-you'll help Papa find out w-whose being Kita?" Koyuki asked as Diantha nodded in confirmation. "Thank you!" she cried.

The stone holder nodded again and lightly sighed. Sebastian shook his head. "Kyla already went out to search, if you want to assist her, you can" Sebastian said.

Diantha stood and left the room, Koyuki sniffled and Sebastian picked her up. "Kyla will be fine, Koyuki. Please do try and calm down" Sebastian said.

"O-okay papa…" Koyuki said.

"I'm going to talk to Ciel. No doubt he knows" Yuki said, standing and stretching before leaving. Sebastian stayed to soothe Koyuki a bit more before taking her to Ciel's study as well.

* * *

It was getting late, and Kyla was thankful. Her sensibility was better at night. She heard the large clock strike, and sighed in content. "Koyuki and Yuki will be in bed now" She muttered. She felt a hand on her shoulder, and she whipped around with a punch, that hit a white blur. "Oh, sorry Diantha" She said, realizing the white clothes person was the stone holder. Diantha looked dazed for a moment, but adjusted her jaw and gave a nod to Kyla and took out her notepad which had a note on it already. "Sebastian said that I should probably follow you, seeing as Koyuki was worried and I told her I would help you"

"Thanks Diantha" Kyla said, handing the pad back. "I haven't seen anything but the ordinary" She said. "This person must only attack at night"

Diantha looked around. "_Sense anything, Dawn?" _she asked the stone.

"_Hmm… not yet…_" Dawn had replied.

Diantha kept an eye out, looking the opposite way of Kyla. "_Diantha! Above you!" _Dawn suddenly cried out.

Diantha looked up, and was just barely able to kick Kyla out of the way and jump out of the way herself. "Diantha what the hell!?" Kyla shouted as she turned around. There was a sword where they both once were, and Diantha directed Kyla to it.

"Oh… that could have taken me out…" She swallowed a bit. "Thanks"

Diantha nodded, and the owner of the familiar sword landed. She wore purple and black, and had black hair and the strangest ivory eyes… "_It… can't be!" _Kyla thought. "_I… I killed her!"_

She picked up the sword and swung it over her shoulder. "Well well, _princess_" The name was said with hate. "Look who decided to nit-pick again"

"How the hell are you alive? I killed you Kita" Kyla said.

"Now, if I told you that, the game would only be half as fun" The fallen angel, Kita replied with a sly smirk. "Its best to let you guess until I'm dead again. After all, I won't be the only one dying" She chuckled.

"Shut the hell up now before i have Diantha cut out your throat" Kyla growled.

"Oh, what is she gonna do?" Kita said in a mock child tone. "Heh, nothing when I do this!"

Her eyes started glowing and she rushed forward, slashing at Diantha. She was caught by surprise, and fell back, seemingly groaning. Kita turned her attention to Kyla, who had pulled focus and had her wings at a ready stance, ready to fight and fly if must. "Kita, I don't know how you came back to life, and right now, I don't care. But you better get the hell out of here, and never come back" Kyla said, clearly agitated. "Oh, dear, why would I leave? I just got here after all. And it would be a waste fooling the idiots so I could come out you know" Kita chuckled.

Kyla held a defensive stance. A million thoughts were flying through her head at once. One of the major things, was she hoped that Kita had not landed an attack on the manor yet.

* * *

"I don't like this" Yuki muttered as she paced in Ciel's study. The two opted to stay up until Kyla and Diantha returned. Koyuki, however, was forced to go to bed. "Do you think they were snagged?"

"I cant be sure" Ciel said, eating a piece of cake.

Yuki sighed. "I can't stand not knowing…" She said. "But, my chest isn't burning, so she isn't in any immediate- OW!" Her hands flew to her mark, and she fell to her knees. Ciel rushed over to help her up. "I guess i was wrong" She muttered.

"Sebastian!" Ciel called.

The butler walked in two second later. "Yes?" He asked.

"Go find Kyla, now! Thats an order!" Ciel shouted.

"Right away, Young Master" Sebastian replied, leaving the room as Yuki caught her breath. She was covered in shadows and Polara appeared in place. "God… kid calm down" She grumbled.

Ciel stood. "Are you going to chase after as well?" He asked.

"I don't see why I can't give a hand…" Polara said.

She flew through the wall, and Ciel shook his head. "Of course, your interest had to be the container to a ghost" He muttered, sitting back at his desk and eating more of his cake.

* * *

"Hello sexy" Polara chuckled, unable to hold back her natural personality.

"What are you doing here?" Sebastian asked as he stopped.

"What does it look like?" Polara asked. "I'm gonna help you find Kyla. Who ever is hurting her is going to get a wallop from me. Probably you first, but still. Besides, you'll find her faster with my help"

"That is true" Sebastian said. "Lead the way"

"Roger" Polara said, flying ahead of him.

* * *

Kyla did her best to dodge every hit, knowing that if she was struck, she would lose all control and be acceptable to a final blow. Kita swung viciously, trying her best to quite literally tear Kyla apart. But, since she was missing every single hit, she was quite ready to completely rage over it. She growled and went for an overhead swing, but it was counteracted by a blade. Kyla smirked. "Finally, called up my tail" She had a smile on her face, as Kita seemed even more agitated. "I hate you" She said.

"Good" Kyla said. "I hate you too"

Her tail was able to change blades, and right now, it was green and twisted up looking, so it was a demon blade. She counteracted every slice by Kita by holding it off with her tail, and got a few cuts and scrapes in as well. They started in an aerial battle, and it was rougher than last time. "How those feathers working out for you?" Kita spat.

"Better than yours, dumbass" Kyla said.

"If you had any sense, you'd make a sword instead of relying on your demonic half, oh wait, you can't. Because most of your powers were revoked" Kita smirked.

"Not really" Kyla said as she fully changed to her angel form. In her hands, a sword and shield materialized from seemingly nothing. "I have full possession of my powers, unlike you"

"Bloody Queen… what right does she have to give powers to a demon!?" Kita shouted, smashing her sword recklessly against Kyla's shield, hoping it would break. It weakened, but didn't bust. Kyla swung it back at Kita, knocking her back to the building as Sebastian and Polara had arrived. Kita stood up, her mouth bleeding from the blunt force. "Bitch…" Kita muttered.

Kyla smirked and picked up the sword that Kita dropped, and merged it with her Demon Blade sword. "Now, stay dead!" Kyla shouted, shoving the sword in Kita's direction. Kita snapped, and she started glowing, and shrinking. By the time it stopped, the sword was in the body to the hilt, and Kyla was wide eyed.

* * *

**DUH-DUH-DUH! CLIFFY! Sorry, I had this EPIC idea and it wouldn't be complete unless it was a cliff hanger. You guys are going to be so pissed off at me. I am not even kidding. Ermy Wurm proof read this chappy and what I already have for next chappy and was like "TIGRISSA WTF MAN?!" so yeah. Love you, my Virtual Cubs~ That is why I torture you so. **

**~Tigrissa18**


End file.
